The Wonderful Adventures of Charlie Cutter
by There She Goes And Shes Comin
Summary: Why does everyone despise Charlie? Why has Sully tried to kill him multiple times? Join Elena, Nate and a good dose of Sully, as U3 is changed to see what would have happened if the worlds most annoying British man had joined them. Comedy-Nate/Elena View
1. This Is Charlie

"Where's Nate? Where's he gone? What's he doing with Elena? Are they married? Is her hair dyed? Why did he buy a new shirt? Why did he choose her over you? What's a sausage? Look at you, you're mental! Why? Where am I? Why's my leg hurt? What are we doing? Where's dinner? I want to go to Atlantis? Why do you live alone? What's your show size? Are you upset Nate dumped you?

In the end Chloe really couldn't be blamed for giving Charlie a ticket to Yemen.

The sun glared down upon Nate. He looked up at it as if to say… well, he wasn't quite sure but he'd have words later. He moved his view down to the airport. Sully nudged him forward and he slowly stepped down to _terra firma._ Solid ground. His eyes alighted on the woman, newly revealed by a moving baggage vehicle. His wife. Elena Fisher, smiling, holding, what looked like the permits. Seeing her again set his heart racing, his palms sweaty. And not due to the sun. Sully exclaimed something and made his way down to her. She said something about being frowned upon and how they could hold hands. With a start he realised she was talking to him. Had she gotten more beautiful? She had a nice tan now. That's what you get for working in a hot country. He wanted to say she looked beautiful. Indescribable. How much he had missed her. But instead he said.

"How you doing Elena?"

"Good, thanks" she replied, looking down. Why wouldn't she look at him?

"You look great." How stupid did that sound?

Elena launched into what she was about to say, but something caught her eye. She pointed behind Nate.

"I thought you were coming alone?" What was she talking about? He looked around and saw _him._

Charlie Cutter.

He heard Sully mutter 'Goddamnit' beside him. That wasn't strong enough.

Charlie Cutter had to be the most annoying person in history. And the stupidest.

Charlie made his way towards them, grinning like he had just been told he was being given Yemen.

"Ay up, everyone." He nodded at them. Nate nodded back as he tried to process this. Sully tried to nod his head but his neck just cricked.

"Argh" Sully shouted.

Charlie's eyes locked on him.

"You wha?" Charlie's catchphrase.

Sully just waved his hand at him. Nate looked around at Elena. She was mouthing 'you wha', completely confused.

Then Charlie saw her. His eyes lit up.

"Elena!" He ran towards her. Elena put her hands up.

"No, Charlie, you can't touch here! No Charlie" She backed off but before she could get 5 feet, Charlie had her. He hugged tightly, and Elena started to go white. Nate knew what that was like. Charlie had hugged him after he got him through the tunnels in Syria and Sully and Chloe had tried to get him off. Sully just wanted to kill him. Chloe had pleaded that it was not his fault. They all knew he was a little dumb.

Anyway, the same thing was happening to Elena. Nate and Sully ran forward and pulled Charlie off forcefully. Charlie let out a 'you wha' before they threw him in the sand. Nate pulled Elena up and into his arms, holding her protectively. She was still drawing breath back into her lungs.

"You okay?" Nate asked.

She nodded. "Nate" she said "this is kinda forbidden."

"Oh" he let go, reluctantly. She smiled at him before looking back at Sully and Charlie. Sully was kicking Charlie on the ground, reprimanding him. Elena ran forward and split them up, shouting at Sully to stop. It was not his fault. He was trying to be friendly. Yeah, that was going to happen alot.

They made their way to the terminals. Sully got through just fine. Then it was Nate's turn. He moved forward confidently. Then Elena grabbed his arm.

"Nate!"

He turned. "What?"

She pointed at Charlie who was talking to a plant.

"And?" Nate prompted.

"Well, how's he going to get through? I thought it was just you guys coming. How is he going to get through?"

"He's not. Leave him. He followed us anyway, we didn't bring him. We left him to Chloe."

Elena nodded "Even so, he's here now. What are we going to do? We can't leave him."

She looked at him but all Nate cared about was how she had said 'us'. Then he jerked out.

"Well, I don't know. Just, hey, how about we pretend he's our stupid son, even though he appears older than us!"

He had been joking. But Elena had thought it was a good idea.

The guy at the counter didn't believe a word Elena was telling him. He kept looking at Nate and Charlie, standing next to each other as if to show off resemblance. As if there was any.

The counter guy said "He doesn't look like you guys at all. And he appears older. Are you just pulling my leg?"

Elena leaned forward "No, he just has a strong resemblance to my grandfather, that's all."

"He is your grandfather" The guy muttered. "Okay, whatever, just go though but that guy" he pointed at Sully "is definitely not your son."

Sully had wanted the lollies kids got when going through. And he had nearly cocked up their plan too trying to get them.

Elena pointed to him. "Nah, he's Nate's dad" she said, pointing at me. It was kinda true, he supposed. There was a bit more talking and they were through. Somehow.

"So, no diabolical warlords" Elena asked Nate. Still Charlie answered.

"Wha? No, but we do have crazy agents with drug powers and a guy who can disappear through walls! He's mental!"

Elena nodded, smiling. She was the nicest to Charlie. Nicer than Sully who hated him.

She looked back at Nate and asked, again "How about cursed treasures?"

Charlie answered again. "Well, we think so. I mean, odds say there will be. I mean, it's like 66%. It's mental!"

"Okay" Elena said.

"He's making it up" Nate said quickly.

Elena stopped.

"You are the worst liar." She said, shaking her head.

Nate turned.

"We're not getting into this again."

"Just…"

Then Sully interrupted. "Where the fuck can I smoke?"

Elena pointed at the car "Over there. Just don't stink up the seats."

He grunted, ran an eye over Elena, which made Nate angry, (the dirty pervert) and walked off. Elena looked unphased. It happened a lot.

Nate turned his attention to her wedding band.

"You're still wearing it." He said softly.

Then Charlie was there.

"You still married? Well, then of course she's still wearing it."

They ignored him.

"I see you're still wearing yours" Elena said, pointing.

Charlie again: "Well, of course. He's addicted to that thing. It's mental!"

They ignored him.

Elena said sadly "Look Nate, I know you don't think we can ever be together becau-"

"You wha?" Charlie. "Well, of course you two can't!"

They both turned to him.

"I mean, you two would have to be mental to do that!"

Nate: "Just shut up Charlie. Go to Sully and have a cigar. I don't know!"

"Are you mental, mate? He hates me! And cigars? You know what they do to you. mate? They fuck you up real bad. Just like your relationship!"

That was the last straw for Elena.

"What are you saying?" She demanded.

"Well, you two couldn't ever be together. It's fact."

"Fine" She turned to Nate "You want to get together just to show him" She nodded at Charlie.

Nate didn't respond. Then he shouted:

"Sully!"

Sully jerked around. He produced a wedding band from his pocket and threw it. Or tried to anyway. He couldn't see shit through the smoke cloud he'd conjured around him. He missed and it hit a car. He made to walk to it, before giving it up as a bad job.

Later, driving in the jeep, Nate adjusted the wedding ring.

"So" Elena said "How did Charlie end up in this 'quest' anyway?"

Nate looked back at the Charlie in the back. He'd fallen asleep after he nearly had his head taken out by Sully's prank, the one where you put your head out in front of a truck. Then Sully would try to hold it out there intill impact. Charlie loved it and Sully always hoped Charlie would die at some point. But Charlie was too good and he still had his head.

"Well, we needed someone stupid enough to get beaten up. As a show of force, you see. But Charlie, well, he's a better fighter than we thought. We actually had to fight our way out of the bar. Then Charlie wanted to shoot us. He missed and hit Marlowe instead. She was taken off and the rest is pretty boring. Besides when we were spying on Talbot and Charlie screamed, 'we're here' but anyway. We went to a Chateau in France and Cutter set that on fire. Then Syria and Marlowe tried to burn Charlie alive for when he shot her. He jumped-"

Elena gasped "How did he survive?"

Sully answered "We're still trying to figure that out. We think he's like a curse. We opened him in London and now he won't leave us alone!"

Nate nodded. "We could have used Bill, but we needed someone stupid. Talk about Karma…"

Elena focused ahead. She had expected this to be dangerous. But she _hadn't_ expected it to be dangerous_ and_ to have to lug around a Charlie. Christ. What had she gotten herself into?


	2. A Married Couple, A Pervert and Charlie

**Okay, you'll notice that in this story, it's really from the view of Elena and Nathan Drake; the Drake's. That's cool to say. Charlie will have much more later but it's like a Romantic Comedy this. Nate and Elena do the love and Charlie provides the comedy. Don't worry. I've got some great idea for the apartment scene and the desert. But as you can see it's like the Muppets or something. You get some human characters to relate to and then you get the Charlie and even though it's named after him he's like a side thing. But as I said, he'll get much more later. You get what I mean, I hope. Also Note: I know Elena has brown eyes in U3 but I liked the blue-grey of U1 and U2 so I use them. Also Sully is an over exaggerated character. (Bold means a scene transition.)**

They made their way down a set of steps. Elena stopped and turned to face them.

"If you're trying to pick up Francis Drake's trail, we should head to the old quarter".

"Why?" Charlie asked.

"Because Drake's was old!" Sully shouted. "The new quarter was not there at the time!" He shook his head and took out a cigar. The small alley started to fill with smoke. Elena coughed and moved on quickly. Nate followed, before he was grabbed by Charlie who started to ask him why again. He repeated Sully's explanation with a less rough edge.

Sully caught up with Elena.

"So, this is the new part?"

"Well, it's all relative" Elena replied, waving a hand. "The city was founded at least three thousand years ago".

Nate hung back. Jesus, she was smart. He felt an ache of longing that they weren't together before he realised he _was _married to her. How'd he get so lucky?

Sully shook his head though.

"I wasn't talking about the city." He ran his eyes over Elena's curves.

Elena looked confused. "What were you talking about?"

"You. You started working out of something?"

Nate thought the same thing. She did look even better since the last he'd seen her. He caught himself looking at how the light highlighted her figure. She has to have done something… Then he realised that Sully had just perverted with his wife. He moved forward angrily. Charlie stopped him though.

"I've got it mate."

Nate looked alarmed. "No, Charlie" How could he have it? He didn't have a fully functional brain. But Charlie was strutting forwards towards Elena and Sully.

"**You, you working out or something?"**

"Err" What was she supposed to say. Sully had always been… perverty, but this was a bit far.

"Sort of, I mean… no. Forget it. Look at that tower!" She pointed to the tower rising over the scenery.

Sully took his cigar out of his mouth. "I find that hard to believe, Mrs Drake."

Not only was he hitting on her but he also openly acknowledged she was Nate's wife.

Elena raised her hand. "Sully, just-"

But Sully blew smoke in her face, forcing her to cough.

He dove in while she was coughing. "As for the tower" he raised an arm lazily "I'd rather look at you."

He raised his hand to her chest, but suddenly there was a hand around his wrist. Nate! She looked around at her saviour to see… God, no. Charlie.

"That's a married woman you got there, you old fuck."

Sully looked up slowly. Charlie paled.

"You dare touch me, you limey!" Sully tackled Charlie into a wall, and started punching him.

Charlie shouted. "Help me. Help me. Mental. Mental!"

"I'm gonna make you my bitch, Charlie and ride you round Yemen!" Sully shouted.

Elena looked in horror. Charlie had tried to help her. Now he was getting killed by Sully. She looked around to see Nate standing in shock. She grabbed his face and brung it down to her level.

"Nate, if you love me, stop this!" She pointed to Charlie, who was getting made Sully's 'bitch'.

Nate's face set and he charged in, slamming Sully into the wall. Charlie's wild punch, aimed for Sully, connected with Nate instead. They all went down in a big mess.

**The four of them walked away from the stands. **

Elena, slightly sweaty, a bit roughed up but looking all the more attractive for it.

Sully, one fake tooth gone, a hank of hair ripped off, and a black eye.

Nate, looking like he just came off a shampoo bottle, his hair a little messed up.

Charlie, who now fitted in with the darkest of locals, his face a mass of bruises, smiling though, like he had just be given a gold star, a hank of Sully's hair stuck to his scalp so it hung over as a fringe. He brushed it away.

Elena pointed to a tower.

"That's where the old city starts, so let's head there."

Charlie piped in again. "Why does it start there? Why not there?" He pointed to an ice cream stand.

Sully had no energy left to make any comments. He just trudged on, half a cigar in his mouth.

Elena frowned. "Well, it's because that was there years ago, and the rest has… just been built."

"You're really smart" Charlie said.

Elena blushed and smiled softly at him. "Well, it's just common sense."

Of which Charlie had none, Nate thought to himself.

They approached a police barrier. Elena stopped and turned to face them.

"Let me deal with this. You guys just wait here."

Sully spoke up. "What'd you gonna do?"

"Let them let us past." She explained.

"How?" Charlie piped in.

Sully pointed at Charlie.

"The limeys got a point. You gonna strip for them? Show them a bit of underwear? That's disgusting. Nate, you're wife's a whore." He informed him sadly.

Nate just shook his head. Elena did it at the same time. They noticed their simultaneous head shakes and smiled at each other.

"What, you're happy about this?" Sully interrupted.

Nate got angry. "No you stupid old man. She's not going to do that."

"I'm going to talk to them" Elena put in.

"Just because we are in love, and can understand each other, and the only thing you understand are… Y'know, them".

Sully looked dumbfounded. "What?"

Charlie piped in. "I think he means vaginas."

"Mother fucker!" Sully tried to launch himself at Charlie but his back broke and he collapsed on the ground.

Elena rushed over to help. "You okay Sully?" He responded by reaching for her ass.

She jerked away. "I'm gonna, talk to the police guys. Nate, look after Sully."

"Yes, ma'am" Nate said.

Elena walked off, little knowing she had a Charlie in tow.

"**Well, that went terribly"** Elena said as they made their way down another route.

Nate moved to her side. "What happened?"

"Charlie appears, just when I'm winning them over and tries to get them to look at some balloon he claims he sees. He annoys them so much they look around, just to get him to shut up, and he tries to slip past them. Yeah, Charlie's not sneaky."

Nate nodded and looked back at Charlie and Sully.

Sully was pointing at some woman.

"Now there's a product I want to test drive, if you get me?"

Charlie shook his head. "You wha? That's mental. You need a warranty and all that to touch that." He replied pointing at some leather.

Sully shook his head. "No, you idiot. I meant the foxy ladies."

"You wha?"

"The girls!"

"Oh, well you can't test drive them can you? They're not cars are they? And you don't even have keys!"

"I've got the keys right here" he said, gesturing below.

"In your pants? Who'd keep keys there? That's mental. You might cut yourself! Here let me help you."

He reached down to Sully's pants. Sully grabbed his arms and pulled them up.

"Arghh, get off me, you gay limey. You might want it, but I'm straight! I like the pussy!" She shoved Charlie's hands away.

"Pussy? You want to fuck a cat? That's mental!"

"No, I meant girls."

"Why'd you say pussy them?"

Nate turned away as they got into another argument.

**The guy just stared at him like he couldn't** believe what he had just said. Charlie Cutter had that effect on people. Normal ones at least. Elena had tried to ask the man if they could pass through using Arabic (when did she learn Arabic?) and the guy looked like he was about to accept. Then Charlie butted in. It had gone something like this:

"Can we get through?"

Arabic

"What'd you say mate?"

Arabic

"What? You're mental mate! That's not English! That's Latin you Greek wannabe".

(It was Roman dumbass)

Arabic

"Yeah, well I think you're robe looks stupid!"

Elena: "Charlie, you want me to talk?"

"No, Elena, I can speak English fluently".

"No Charlie-"

To the guy: "You saying I'm fat!" Charlie demanded.

Arabic

"I might forgive you if you give me that brass monkey." He pointed to a small brass monkey with 6 arms. Terrible taste as usual.

Arabic, strained now.

"I think you robe looks silly, you have a beard, you made fun of my hair (Sully's hair), insulted my accent, and now you won't let us through!"

Rapid Arabic

"Why? Why? Why?"

The 'Why's hit like cannon balls, even Sully felt them. His bones started to crack. Nate's face was hit back withy each blast. Elena, with considerably less weight than the men, was nearly knocked off her feet. And Charlie kept going.

"Charlie, shut up and we'll get you the monkey!" Elena shouted.

"Oh, okay. That's okay then."

The shopkeeper had hit the maniac zone though. He ran off screaming leaving a trail of clothes in his wake.

**10 minutes later Sully kicked his way through the door.**

"Jesus Charlie, I didn't think you had it in you to drive a guy insane."

Charlie just looked at him blankly like he had asked him 2x2.

"Get in there" Sully waved his hand impatiently.

Elena gestured for him to go first but Sully smiled and shook his head.

"Nah, you first Elena"

Elena smiled. "What a gentleman" before making her way through. Sully gave her ass a playful pat as she walk past. Elena whipped around.

"Seriously Sully, can't you-"

But Nate had already tackled him against the wall.

"Listen you dirty old man, cause I'm not going to repeat myself! Leave my wife alone or I'll tear them off and shove them down your mouth!"

Sully put his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry kid, it's ingrained." He shoved himself away. "I'm used to doing it. Then I find out that Elena is your wife-"

Elena interjected. "You were the best man at the wedding!"

Sully waved a hand. "Yeah yeah, didn't know that put you off limits."

Nate made to move forward but Elena pushed him back.

"Sully, it's getting annoying. Just leave it. I like you but not when you're being sick."

Sully looked down. "I'm sorry. It's just when we lost Chloe-"

"Chloe's not dead Sully." Nate pointed out.

"Yeah, she basically is. After she got that plastic surgery, y'know to win you back Nate…"

Nate nodded his head. He'd told her he didn't love her but she had been desperate.

"… she looks like an old lady." Sully continued. "And that ass… well, now it's... ergh, _that_ ass. So you see what I mean."

Elena went up to Sully and laid a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for your loss but these things happen."

Sully nodded. "Hey, Elena, I'm sorry for the shit. I'll stick with other woman. I mean, you're like a daughter now. A sexy one, no doubt but still…" He shrugged and moved through the door.

Elena was blushing at the last comment. Nate moved up.

"For what it's worth, I agree."

Elena looked up, a small smile on her face.

"You think of me as a daughter?"

Nate made a face. "No, the other bit."

Elena shook her head and turned around.

"You've been spending too much time with Sully and Chloe. It's rubbing off."

"I'm planning to spend much more time with you, Mrs Drake." Nate called after as she walked away.

"And our son." Elena called over her shoulder.

Yeah, and our messed up son, he thought as he looked a Charlie trying to give an annoyed Sully a flower.

**Crap happens, and due to a spotting of Talbot **(the scary magic man to Charlie), a tailing which was ruined by Charlie thinking they were playing hide and seek, and a market fight Nate found himself running for his life. Suddenly Elena's arm was there, pulling him into a doorway. He followed swiftly and Sully flew in after.

"Right, everyone here?" Sully asked.

Elena looked around. Panic welled in her eyes.

"Where's Charlie?"

She darted to the door to check out.

"God, no" she muttered.

Nate looked over her head to see what she saw. It wasn't pretty.

Charlie was 50 feet from them, quivering under an apple stand (he hated apples), while Marlowe's agents searched the area. Elena locked eyes with him and he saw her. His eyes were filled with a silent plea.

"Leave him" Came Sully's voice. "He'll survive. I heard limeys are poisonous."

Elena looked around at him.

"No Sully, limeys are not poisonous."

"Yeah, well how do you explain this?" He bared his shoulder to reveal a massive brown mark.

Even Nate looked shocked.

"How'd you get that!" Nate exclaimed a little too loudly. Agents jerked around but they retreated behind the door. Now Sully was telling Nate about an English guy who had touched him with a special instrument and gave him it. Nate looked convinced but to Elena it sounded like a bad tattoo job. Elena peeked around to see where Charlie was. Still safe, thank God. Elena bit her lip. Then she smelt smoke. She turned around to see a Sully smoking a cigar nervously.

She flapped her hand. "Is now really the right time Victor!" She hissed.

He spread his hands. "I get nervous and I need cigars. Sue me."

"Someone will, I'm sure" Elena replied. She looked out again.

She made up her mind. "Cover me!" She told the men. Then she darted out.

She baseball slid into cover. So far so good. She made her way around the stalls, thanking the lord for being small, seeing as she could fit in all the best places. Bringing Charlie back was going to be a bitch but she'd get there when she got there. She crept around a corner, nearly displacing a fruit stand. She cursed and kept going. She finally reached Charlie, who was for once, being dead quiet. He was still holding that stupid brass monkey they had brought for him to his chest. He looked cute even if he was bald and tough looking.

"Come on, follow me." Elena whispered.

Charlie shook his head. "Out there, with the agents? You're mental! We'll be grilled. And used for bread! No, that's mental!" He repeated.

"Come on stop being so-"

One of the agents voices carried. "Just wait till I get my hands on Cutter. That Forest Gump wannabe is going to get a big surprise."

Another agent. "Yeah, what's that?"

"Okay, first I'm going to flay him. Then I'm going to make him eat his skin. Then I'm going to beat him with that stupid brass monkey he stopped to rescue. After that I'm going to-"And it went on and on. Charlie paled and Elena took his hand.

"It's okay. I'm gonna get you out." She said softly.

The agent continued. "Then I'm going to get that blonde bitch and fuck her as hard as I can. I heard she married Drake so for kicks I'm going to make him watch. Then he can rate my performance."

"Do I get a go?" The other agent asked.

"Sure, after I break her in. She can keep the wedding ring on though. It'll be nice, knowing I'm taking another guys wife. Hell, that bitch might marry me in the end after I'm finished. That'll be sweet. I'll probably make Drake take her too, just for fun then I can kill her. Mount her up. Drake will be sent on to Marlowe. You think that bitch knows any tricks?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well she went to dangerous zones, probably not shy of rape. Yeah, I bet she's been had by every camera guy she's had tail-"

Then he went down. The other guy followed soon. She heard voices coming closer.

"Sully, I told you to take him down when I did. Not 2 seconds after!" Nate.

"Sorry kid! Just because I'm old and my reflexes are a little slower-"

"Charlie could have acted quicker!"

"Wait a mo kid. Don't compare me to Charlie."

Then they came into view, walking together like they had just got an ice cream together, not taken out a courtyard full of guys.

"All gone." Sully said to no one in particular. Then he saw her and Charlie, rising slowly. He pointed and Nate moved in quickly. Elena held up a hand to thank him before he wrapped his arms around her.

"Happy you're okay." He murmured into her hair.

"Nate I'm fine. I was going to get out." She put on a good show about not caring but she'd admit it to herself. She liked being held by Nate. She felt safe.

"Let go" She said softly, with no force, as if she was merely meeting a set standard by saying this. She rested her head on his chest. Nice, comforting. She's missed Nate. Dull days and even duller nights had ensured. She'd been waking up alone for too long for any married woman if she was enjoying a lousy hug so much. What she really wanted was a kiss. Just a little one. Or better yet, sex. She shook her head. Not the time. And anyway, you haven't completely forgiven him yet. Right? It was scary. She wasn't sure.

Nate withdrew and smiled down at her.

"Get off? Nice try… if you had actually tried to withdraw. But you would have been there longer than me."

She hit him on the chest.

"No! I just didn't want you to feel… unwanted. This country is very… well, independent. People are very separate. No touching and all that. You could, lose you mind from… the… lack of touch…" She trailed off. She tried to make it sound like a fact but her heart wasn't in it. Or was it? That was another scary thought.

"Lack of touch?" Nate said, one eyebrow raised in that cute way of his.

Elena nodded. "Yeah, that".

Nate just smiled. "Let's find our kids, shall we?"

Elena's heart gave a little jerk. Kids? Why was that so appealing? Then she followed his eyes to Sully and Charlie, fighting over that stupid brass monkey.

Yeah. Their kids.


	3. Attractions and Ant Farms

**Just want to say thank you to all those who reviewed. To you it may be a stupid review but to me it's lunch. Or something like that. Wanted to say sorry to a certain Sophie DePalma (Hope I got the name spelt right) in case she sees this. She knows what for. If you guys have any idea I'd love for you to put them in the reviews. I'd love to add them, if they're good. **

"**Look, I'm just worried…"**

"You don't have to worry about me."

"I wasn't talking about you."

Nate was confused. They were alone by the well, the one Nate had been looking for, before Sully and Charlie had left for shotguns. And cakes, leaving Nate alone with Elena. And they had got into a small argument about how Elena thought this was too dangerous to continue. Nate was trying to convince her otherwise.

But she had just said she didn't care about him? Shit, their marriage was in a worse state than he thought.

**Elena saw** **the** **hurt fill Nate's eyes.** No, she hadn't meant it like that. She had been talking about the damage he could do to Sully and Charlie. Especially Charlie.

"Nate, I care about you" She saw him perk up "but I was just saying how you're putting us in danger for no real reason."

Nate looked angry. "What? My heritage is not important!"

"No Nate, not when it endangers the family you have now!" Elena shouted back. Nate looked affronted. He looked away.

Elena took it up again. "Look Nate, it's dangerous. Don't you care about Sully? He's like a father to you. Charlie? He's… special. You need to take care of him. What about the brass monkey? That thing cost quite a bit."

Nate just continued to look away.

"What about me Nate? Don't you care about me?" Nate continued to look away.

"You fallen out of love? More obsessed with treasure. Gold, pearls, silver." She put scorn into those words.

Elena kept pushing it. "Not in love anymore, right?"

Nate looked around. "Elena, don't say that-"

"Incapable of love, that's what you are."

Nate eyes blazed. "Look Elena, I didn't ask you to come!"

"Well, you kinda did."

"I'd never put treasure over you. You're the most precious thing I have! You have to understand that!"

Elena looked up. "Sadly I don't Nathan."

Nate was saved from a response by the door opening, allowing Charlie and Sully in.

Nate looked around. "RPGs?" Nate said in response to the weapon Sully held.

Sully smiled, a cigar stinking up the room. "Ha, hell yeah. Those Bastards won't know what hit em."

Nate looked at Elena who was smiling. Nate turned around to receive his weapon.

Elena got a SAS-12 shotgun, Charlie a small water pistol. But nothing for him…

"Hello?" He waved his hand at Sully.

"That's all they had." He said simply as if this would make it all better.

"And…"

"Well, Nate" Sully checked his weapon. "That means I don't have jack shit for you."

"Sully!" Interjected Elena.

"What?" He let his RPG hang down pointing at the ground.

Nate pointed at the RPG. "Put the safety on that Lighting Dog."

Sully looked down. He took the RPG up and started adjusting it.

"What were you saying Elena?" He asked Elena.

"Don't swear in front of Charlie. It's not a good influence."

Sully glanced at Charlie. "Oh, right. Sorry."

Nate took Sully aside and pointed at Charlie who was filling his 'pistol' with 'ammo'.

"Why's he got that?"

"What? The silly water pistol? He asked for a gun but I'd be stupid to give him a live weapon. You know what he did at London and he shot Chloe in the leg. I mean" he hefted his RPG "come on Nate. We're not doing that again."

"Yeah, still I'd like a gun."

"They had a Plastic 9"

Nate shuddered. That was their nickname for the Para 9 which they both thought was a piece of plastic. Crap. Sully hit his shoulder and walked off, producing a cigar as he went (where did he get them from? Nate was sure he created them himself) and in his place was a much angrier, better looking figure. Elena.

"Look Nate, this is going to get us killed."

Nate pointed at her hands. "You've got a shotgun! If any of us is dying then it's me."

Elena shook her head. "Look Nate, I know we just argued but… what I'm saying is true. This is a new side of you-"

"I haven't changed Elena-"

"No" She cut him off. "No, this has always been there, this willingness to sacrifice your friends. We're going to get hurt. Me, Sully, Charlie, especially Charlie, you. Don't you care?"

Nate shook his head and looked down.

"You all volunteered for this." Elena opened her mouth to protest. "Yes, even you. I didn't ask you too. You just attached yourself."

Elena overrode him. "That doesn't give you the right to take advantage of us!"

"Leave then! Take Charlie, he'll just get in the way."

"You know Nate I'll never leave your side. Whether you order me to or not. Y'know I never listen to you". She walked away to the well. Nate followed, unsure about what was actually going on.

Sully grunted. "About goddamn time. You think we can lift this alone?" He gestured at himself and Charlie, who was trying to lift it with his mind (Nearly got it, mate). "We need some man power. Elena, you can stand over there and look attractive."

Elena raised an eyebrow. "Sexism, Sully?"

Sully spread his arms. "I'm looking out for you love."

Elena made a 'hmmm' noise. She grasped it with both hands and started to push. Nate and Sully joined in.

"Son of a bitch, well. Just move!" Sully strained around his cigar.

It started to budge. Nate looked at Elena and had the insane desire to impress her.

He waved a hand at both of them. "Leave it guys. I've got it."

Sully blanched and Elena full out laughed. Charlie continued to struggle with the cover with his mind. (It's resisting mate but no well's beaten me!).

Nate grasped it with both hands.

And pushed.

Either God was smiling or Nate really did have the luck of the devil. It moved slowly and started to move off. Nate threw it aside with a heroic grunt and let it drop to the floor. Sully choked on his cigar. It went down his throat and Sully started to sprout smoke like a dragon. Elena's mouth was open, her eyes glinting with, if Nate was no fool, a desire to rub Nate's arms and do wonderful stuff to him. Charlie was congratulating himself on his incredible mind powers and asking anyone if they had seen it.

He heard Elena mutter "Now I'm impressed".

Nate turned around with a smile on his face. "Really?"

Elena looked up and her eyes caught on Nate's arms. She saw Nate looking and noticed. She blushed and swept past. Nate noticed that she brushed his arms with her hands, making it look as if she needed to squeeze past him and a magically conviently placed Sully. He felt her squeeze and saw her smile. She ended up next to Sully and whispered in his ear. Sully gave her a small low five, and brung his hand into a fist. What was he? Her partner in fondling? Actually come to think off it, he probably was. He'd have to be careful. Next thing he knew they'd figure put a way to have his shirt off for Elena's benefit. Again… he's better be careful. He looked around to see Charlie spraying water at Sully. Sully grabbed it and hissed:

"Y'know how dangerous this is? You could have killed me!"

Elena piped in. "Yeah, Charlie. It's pretty lethal. Be careful."

Charlie nodded and apologised saying he'd buy them all drinks after they'd finished. How was Charlie supposed to buy drinks. He could only count to 5. Buying drinks would be a nightmare, all those small bits of change. Nate shook his head.

They were all discussing ice cream now.

"Hello" Nate called, getting their attention. "We gonna go or what?"

"**All the floating body parts… Kinda creeping me out." **Elena commented.

Sully grunted, agreeing. Nate merely looked curious. Charlie though…

"Body parts! That's mental!" He looked around in panic and confusion. Elena could see the fear in his eyes building up. Then he darted from the room.

"Go get him." Nate told Elena. "I'll get the puzzle. Right Sully?"

Elena looked round at Sully to see him, sitting with his legs hanging over the side, smoking a cigar.

"What the fuck did you say?"

"Forget it." Nate waved his hand. "Go get Charlie Elena. I'll get this puzzle done."

Elena nodded and walked off back up the hall. They'd made their way down the well to encounter a puzzle. That involved putting their hands in slots and after Sully had a moan about losing his arm, Charlie took his place instead. After that they made their way into a circular room which had the doorway they wanted… Intill it closed off forcing them to deal withy a few puzzles. Nate was working on one but they still had another to go. Anyway, Elena found Charlie in the centre of the hall, crying.

Elena rushed over and hugged him.

"Charlie, it's okay. They were just metal arms. Just stupid metal arms." She soothed.

"Just stupid metal arms" Charlie repeated after her.

"That's right" she patted his back. Funny, her a 5'4 woman comforting a 6'3 something man. He was taller than Nate and Sully and they were both 6'1 and 6'2 respectively. It felt kinda weird. But then again, nothing was normal with Charlie.

Charlie started to push away, pulling himself out of the hug.

"I'm good Elena. I was just a little… freaked out. I want my ant farm!" Charlie cried, clutching that stupid brass monkey to his chest.

Elena had to come up with some crap quick or Charlie was going to lose it.

She spread her arms. "There is an ant farm here!" She exclaimed.

Charlie looked up. "Where?" His voice cracked with relief.

Elena pointed. "Through that door" she pointed at the doors they were trying to open.

Charlie looked up and set his jaw.

"Okay, you shitty gate. You're gonna open up."

"Charlie, it doesn't work like that."

"Yeah, it does Elena. You just have to show the cunt who's boss".

"Charlie, stop swearing."

"Sorry. Okay here goes."

"Charlie, this is stupid."

"Open sesame!"

Elena watched in disbelief as the door slowly groaned open.

"Nate!" she shouted.

Nate came hurtling out of the tunnel.

"What's wron- oh my Sully".

Sully came panting out of the tunnel.

"Someone say my name?" He noticed the door. "Well, how's that open?"

"Charlie told it to open" Elena breathed.

Sully grunted as if he had heard weirder things. He probably had with Charlie.

"Why are we all standing around like stupid pricks? Let's go kids!"

And Grandpa Sully led the way into the darkness.

**After helping Charlie past a huge cliff like place** Elena decided she needed to ask something.

"Francis Drake just stopped here right?"

Nate was thundering ahead. Sully answered instead.

"Yeah, why?"

"Exactly. Why?"

Sully frowned. "Maybe he was a lazy fuck?"

Elena shook her head and called out to Nate. "Nate, you think this place is supposed to a warning or something?"

Nate turned around.

"Why's he give a fuck? He'll continue anyway." Sully butted in.

Nate frowned. "Suppose so. Maybe-"

He was cut of by Charlie who ran forward looking for that 'ant farm'.

They all followed him into a round chamber with a huge globe shaped object in the centre.

Charlie walked up. "This ain't no Ant farm. This is just a stinkin' piece of crap!"

He walked up and made to kick it before Nate stopped him.

"Wait. I've got an idea." He walked up and lit it with his torch. It flared and above them were the constellations.

Nate laughed. "You can find the lost city with this! Ha, the clever bastards!"

Sully took out a cigar and added some smoke to the sky.

"Look, its pollution" he said happily.

They all laughed. Maybe it was just because the writer made them. Maybe it was because they were so happy to have found a way to continue with a quest that could kill them. Who knows besides the writer, right?

Nate came running over to Elena and lifted her up to the heavens and spun her around. Elena was already a little giddy but that sent her over the edge. She remembered why she loved doing this whole adventuring stuff again. She wrapped her arms around Nate as he brung her into a kiss. She responded vigorously, pushing her hands up Nate's chest. He felt her leg wrap around him and suddenly it was just them, in a starry field as the heavens watched them. Nate pulled apart long enough just to say 'I love you' before Elena brung him back in for more.

"Steamy" Sully put in. Elena broke off from Nate and they both looked around.

Sully raised a hand. "Sorry. Just needed to fulfil my role as 'moment breaker'."

Elena laughed to herself. Nate joined in.

Nate got over it enough to say "You think you can memorise this?"

Sully looked dead serious when he said. "Kid, I can't even remember my fucking name. I mean, no one calls me it. It's always, 'you old shit' or 'Sully'. What the hell is my first name? Vicky Sullivan? No, what about Valeria Sullivan? I don't know."

Elena made to say it was 'Victor' before her ears pricked up. She heard something.

Charlie walked over to the wall and exclaimed in delight.

"Look Elena, you were right! There is an Ant Farm!"

"Charlie, I don't think that's an Ant Farm" Nate muttered from Elena's arms.

Charlie gave a shriek as a load of spiders came dripping from the wall.

"Oh shit! Not them again!" Sully shouted. "Guys, group together! Get near each other."

Nate and Elena were as close as they could be without Elena inside of Nate. Elena cursed herself. That idea sounded too good, and that sucked considering the situation they were in. She should be focusing on the peril, not Nate's perfectly muscled body, with his rough skin, and his warm arms… NO! Focus on now! Not later. If there was a later.

If they did survive this Elena was vowing that she was _so_ having passionate sex with Nate. Intill then, survival!

She and Nate separated, unwillingly though. Elena had a funny suspicion Nate had been think along the same lines as her.

**Smooth skin, beautiful legs that he could just run his hands along, **small yet firm breasts, those grenade scars he would trace to make Elena blush and moan… Was it weird he felt aroused when they were about to face death spiders. _No, _the Sully in his head answered, _she's your wife, she's gorgeous, why shouldn't you want her?_

The Elena in his head answered differently. _Nate, I'm flattered, but we're facing death and I haven't even forgiven you yet. We had an argument-_

But we're good now! I saw how well you responded to my kiss!

_Yeah but still, I wouldn't be thinking these things. Try to control yourself Nate._

Head Elena was probably right. As always.

"_I'm hungry" _That was the Chloe in his head. He didn't get much input from her lately. Still sour about the events 2 years ago he reckoned.

Anyway, Nate turned his attention back to the danger.

The spiders were crawling towards them. Nate raised his torch before he realised he wasn't holding it anymore. Ah, fuck. His wife was unloading shotgun shells at the spiders under Sully's encouragement. Sully had wisely decided not to use his RPG and instead he had pulled out a 92FS. Where did he get that? He thought the weapon dealers 'Naughty Dealers' had stopped the production of that gun in favour of the Para 'Plastic' 9? Then he heard Charlie shout:

"This is no Ant Farm!" he cried. He turned towards the globe that projected the constellations and charged it. At the last second Nate realised what was going to happen. Charlie was shouting 'Stupid sodding Ant Farm!" and dove towards the globe.

Everything changed to slow motion and the writer decided to change the font to emphasise this:

_Charlie dove in to destroy the globe. Sully turned around, a slow 'fuck' leaving his mouth. Elena blasted a load of spiders to pulp and turned. Her blue-grey eyes reflected her terror. They all knew without the light the spiders would get them blind and they would be overrun. In the dark. Nate dove over a line of spiders, hoping he still had Protagonist protection, the ability not to die due to being the main character. Then he realised that Charlie was the title character and Elena was there to continue the narrative. Why did they need him? He tried to turn back but he was already in mid light. He hurtled past Charlie and into Sully. They both went down in a heap. Charlie hit the light and it collapsed in pieces. _

All light went out. Darkness. Sully's voice came out with a:

"Dang, what happened? I feel like I got hit by a Nate."

A small light came on. Sully's lighter!

"Ha!" He exclaimed. "How that for a slice of fried pussy!"

Elena was running towards this light. She felt a crunch under her foot and hoped it was just a spider. Not Nate's hand. Or more believably, Sully's. Nate and Sully got to their feet, hauling Charlie with them. Elena ran into Nate and he grabbed her arm to keep her with him. Sully grabbed her other arm, till she felt like a 6 year old trying to cross a road.

"Why aren't they attacking?" Nate muttered.

"Well mate, obviously they don't like smoking. That's it. They just don't like Sully." Charlie said reasonably.

"That's crap" Elena said patiently. But Sully was walking out of the light, Nate was now holding, and walked towards the spiders. They recoiled.

Sully laughed and pointed at them. "And you guys said I'd die from smoking. Looks like it just saved me!" It was true. Sully waved his arms happily and ran on. They followed his closely as he led them to the ladder that had led up to the little dome/room place on the weird cliff like place.

"Okay Elena. Take Charlie and the lighter and get out. We'll follow."

"No! She'll be killed!" Nate snapped. Thanks for the support Nate, I feel safe, Elena thought to herself.

"She'll go!" Sully shouted.

"Fuck off!" Nate shouted.

Sully took a swing at Nate and he dodged retaliating with a knee. Sully blocked it and Nate grabbed his neck pulling him over the edge with the lighter.

"Nate!" Elena screamed.

"Ant farm's suck!" Charlie said beside her.

Elena rushed down the ladder, half to find out what had happened and half to get away from the spiders.

**Nate and Sully were reliving that scene from 'Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'.** The bit where Indiana Jones and that random guy are fighting with bugs around them, and the skull warding the bugs off. Yeah, well in this it was:

Nate Jones and Random Sully fought while the small lighter warded off the bugs. Nate had the upper hand, forcing Sully back. Nate blocked a kick and tackled Sully to the ground. He whipped Sully's pistol from his hand a smashed it across his face. Elena jumped into the circle.

"You two, just stop! What the fuck do you think you're doing!" She shouted. Nate looked up in confusion.

Sully looked at Nate. "What the fuck are we doing kid?"

Nate shrugged. Charlie pulled them up screaming about out of control ant farms. They both caught on and pushed themselves up. Nate waited for Elena to get ahead and hared after her. They ran down the paths and Elena stumbled. Nate caught her and she felt a little giddy being caught in his arms. Then she pulled herself together and kept running.

"Sorry Sully, I don't know what came over me." Nate panted.

"I've pissed you off enough kid. It's cool. You were defending your wife. That earns my eternal respect."

"Hurry up guys, the ants are gaining!" Charlie shouted. Elena didn't bother to tell him they were spiders. They reached the door, which was closed, a small gap in between it and the floor. They all started to try and lift. It was hopeless. Elena looked around before deciding to dive under.

Nate thought about how crap this was. 'Till death do use part'. Elena had just abandoned him and Sully to death. Guess she forgot that vow. Then he heard her voice telling him she was getting it open. They were saved! He looked at Sully and they grinned like they were on drugs. Life's good. Spiders gonna kill us but Elena's got the door. Hell, looking down, we have shotguns. We can survive. He and Sully clasped hands like they had just found the right engagement ring for Elena. That had been a bitch. Then they heard Charlie telling Elena pointless facts about dolphins. Shit, they were screwed. Sully's smiled slid off onto the floor to be eaten by spiders. They both turned and started whacking on the door.

"Help us!" They shouted.

Charlie's voice came through. "Hello mates. How are you doing?"

"Open the door!"

"Sure sure. Who are you?"

"Give us Elena!"

"Or give you death?"

"No you stupid limey" Sully shouted.

"I'm not sure I want to save you now, being rude and all."

"Put Elena at the wall" Nate shouted.

Charlie grumbled about rude people and moved off. They heard shouting on the other side. Charlie came back.

"We've decided to help you. I'm sending over ammo."

A pack of Tic Tacs came under the door and stopped at Sully's feet. Sully picked them up.

"What the fuck is this? We don't want a pair of shitty Tic Tacs! What are we going to do? Offer the spiders some?"

Speaking of which, Nate looked behind him to see the spiders getting over their fear of smokers and were starting to advance. He heard Elena shouting to Charlie about shotgun ammo. Then the doors opened. They charged through.

"**Charlie, you suck!" **Sully charged towards Charlie but Elena raised a hand. He backed off. When did she start controlling him?

Elena raised her hands. "Look, you're alive. Just forget about it. Charlie's stupid, we all know that. Just forget it."

Sully grunted and grabbed Charlie's arm pulling him off down the hall.

"Wait mate. These carvings could be important!" He cried, gesturing at the walls. Nate looked at the walls, saw 'cup of death' and decided not to give it the energy. He followed Elena, Sully and Charlie as they walked off. He thought to give the walls a final look, before his eyes were caught by Elena's ass. He started to follow, watching its entrancing motion, the way it strained against her trousers, and imagined giving it a playful pat. It looked toned, more so than last time and again he wondered if Elena had been working out. He knew from past experience it was firm. His hand reached out, but he was saved by a gas grenade hitting his hand. He jerked away, crying out and his friends looked around. First confusion, then panic as they realised what was happening. Ambush.

**It had been going quite well, intill the agents noticed Charlie.**

"Hey Forrest Gump!" They shouted. They moved towards his hiding spot and took him by the arms. A second too late, Nate realised that they were taking him away. He began to charge before bullets forced him down. He looked down at his lap, where his wife had made camp and was firing at the bad guys with her shotgun. Her hair was in her face, that strand hanging over, a cut across her cheek, caused by a guy that Nate had made sure would have no legacy. He couldn't leave her anyway.

"Ammo" he shouted. Elena looked up and pushed an ammo cartridge into the 92FS and pushed the barrel to clear it, all in one clean fluid motion. Nate made to shoot before bullets forced him back. Suddenly his gun was gone and Elena's stomach was in his view. She was over-extended and her shirt had lifted up giving him a small view of a strip of beautifully tanned skin, the lean muscles just waiting to be rubbed. Then she was back down again.

"Got him" she said forcing Nate's gun back into his palm. How did that bit get tanned if she was wearing a shirt all the time? Unless she spent some time on the beach. An Elena in a bikini threatened to ruin what was left of his steadily degrading concentration. Goddamnit, why did she have this affect on him? No one else had, not even Chloe, before her surgery of course.

He saw Elena grin up at him, flashing white teeth.

"What's the matter honey? Getting slow?"

Nate smiled. "You distracted me."

"Really? How?"

"When you clocked those guys, your shirt lifted and… have you had a fake tan?"

"No Nate, that's stupid."

"Been in a bikini?"

"If I had you'd be the first to know." She gave him a wicked grin.

Nate's manhood rose.

Elena noticed. "Aw, Nate, we don't need your greatest weapon. Not yet anyway."

That sounded like a promise. That was. Hell, yes. Now they just needed to survive this and he and Elena would be… reacquainted.

"We can think about it later though. Now you need to impress me with your skill with a gun." Elena smirked. "If you can of course."

Nate grinned and popped up. Two guys were going to get him laid. He aimed at ones head taking him down and glanced over to Charlie. He was racing round the room with a trail of Forrest Gump fans following. Safe for now. He took the other guy in the shoulder and ducked down.

Elena put her thighs on either side of his waist and used his shoulder to prop up her gun. Firing she turned to face him putting her lips to his neck.

"I'm turned on Nate. So much, I might just forgive you." She breathed in his ear. "Enjoy this fight. You'll find a far greater enemy in me when we get back to my… our apartment." Jesus, he loved this woman. Then he felt Elena tense. She'd seen something. 3 guesses who.

He followed her eyes to see Charlie getting taken away by agents. Panic filled her eyes.

"Sully" she screamed.

Sully looked around at her and she pointed to Charlie. He saw them and raced across the room. It was pretty impressive Nate thought from between Elena's thighs. An agent jumped in front of Sully to meet his fist. Sully slid across one of the cover points and kept running. A guy grabbed his back and Sully twisted around, catching the guys face with his wrist. Bullets went flying and Sully pulled the guy in front to shield himself. He pushed him forwards, absorbing bullets, before dropping him. He was so close now. He came up behind and agent and threw his lighter at the back of the agents knees. He went onto his knees and Sully, without breaking stride, put a foot on his back and used him to launch himself towards Charlie. He hit the group and they fell down in a bundle. Elena pushed herself off Nate and ran to them. Nate followed after. Then a missile from Sully's RPG went flying and crashed into the floor, throwing them into the wall. Nate desperately thought of Elena before his head met the wall.

**Elena rose to see Nate over her, cupping her cheek. **

"You okay?"

"Charlie?" She croaked out.

"He's gone. Taken, but we'll find him. I swear."

She looked around to see they were by the well again. How had they got her here? Sully was throwing their weapons away. He noticed her starting to sit up.

"Good to know you're okay. Don't worry. We'll get Charlie." He moved to the door and opened it up.

"Let's go." He waved his hand. Nate bent down and, completely against her will, picked Elena up, bridal style.

"Nate, let me down." She protested. He complied, still keeping a firm hand on her arm, like she might disappear if he let go. They walked out into the street and to a set of steps. Sully and Nate started discussing their next move, before something hit Nate's neck. He started to jerk. He threw Elena into Sully's arms.

"Get away from me!" He shouted. Elena moved towards him. If he felt my touch, heard my voice, he'd be okay she thought. Sully moved in to capture Nate but Nate pushed away and ran off into the distance. Elena sprinted after him, but the crowd was against her. She screamed out his name, desperately calling for him. Suddenly Sully was there, pulling her back. He wrapped his arms around her. She didn't want his arms though. She wanted Nate's. Charlie was gone, and Nate had run off. He had abandoned sanity, Sully, his quest. He was running off God knows where. He'd abandoned everything. He'd abandoned her.

**Okay, hope you liked that. Read and review (well, I hope) and Charlie will coke right back in. No worries.**


	4. A Ken Doll Reject

**I have nothing against Chloe BTW. Why should I? This was just for fun.**

"**Look, that wasn't Nate. He was drugged." **Elena listened in grim silence as Sully talked to her over the café table. The idea of stopping had NOT been Elena's idea. She'd wanted to keep looking for Nate intill he was wrapped in her arms again and she could kiss those stupid stubbled cheeks of his. But Sully had claimed 'old guy' rights' and said he needed to stop for a coffee and a cigar. He'd offered Elena both and she'd accepted the coffee, a strong one, but not the cigar. They stunk and she was not about to become Sully's partner in smokers disgrace. Let alone what Nate would think if she started. No, there was a whole list of reasons not too. Sully ignored her when she told him not too, and started to stink up the table.

"So Nate was drugged." Elena said. She could believe it, but it felt so weird. Usually they dealt with curses or evil warlords. Not weirdo drug agents who 'controlled their enemies through fear'.

Sully nodded. "Uh huh. He'll be with Marlowe now. I fucked that bitch multiple times. Jesus, she was a little crazy in bed. She'd grab your-"

"Sully! I don't need to hear your crazy sex experiences with Marlowe."

Sully just shrugged. "They make good stories."

"I'm sure they do. Rain check."

"I'll hold you to that."

She grunted. She wasn't in the mood for bantering with Sully. On a normal day she'd be all for it. Sully was cool and they got on well together. It'd be nice to do this when Nate was safe at home or something. She enjoyed Sully's company and now his perverseness towards her had started to wear off he made a good father-in-law/friend.

"We need to do this again Sully. When Nate's fine and life's good."

"Life is good. Sort of." He saw her face. "Okay, look. Let me finish my coffee and we'll get him. They need me. You're in the most danger at the moment beside me, of course." He winked at her like this was supposed to make her feel better. It didn't.

Sully took a desperately long time to finish his coffee but when he did, Elena was up and ready to go. Time to find Nate and after him, Charlie.

**He opened his eyes slowly, lifting his head.** Countless questions about Sully had hit his brain repeatedly. He'd told them he didn't know where he was, or he was not going to tell them but they paid no attention. But that was in his mind. Now, he was waking up. He saw Charlie at his side at the table, practically bouncing in his seat. What was he doing here? He looked up to meet Marlowe's eyes.

"Welcome back." She said, as if he had just run off.

"Yeah, good to be back." Nate said. He was trying to think. He needed time.

Marlowe had lost interest in him. She was staring at Charlie.

"You shot me in the arm." She informed him. Nate noticed a bandage covering her arm.

Charlie grinned. "Enjoy it? Want me to do it again. Maybe I'll hit your cold heart this time."

Jesus, when had Charlie gotten so ballsy. Marlowe merely laughed though.

"With what?" She raised her eyebrows. "That stupid water pistol." Nate looked down to see it on the table beside him. So, no weapons and Charlie. This was looking really bad.

Charlie didn't answer. His eyes flicked off somewhere. Nate followed them to see Talbot sitting by them on another table, drinking a low calorie tea. He saw Nate looking at him and winked at him, smiling.

Nate jerked around to see Marlowe's sympathetic expression looking back.

"Talbot is quite gay. He wanted to rape you earlier and his has a certain grudge against-"She paused and shifted a file to reveal a picture of Elena, walking towards the camera. Nate's mind shifted.

_Elena was walking towards him, as she undid the buttons on her shirt. Waves crashed in the background. He was lying, shirtless, on a beach. Their honeymoon. She threw her shirt aside and linked her arms behind her back, giving Nate a perfect view of her body. Climbing on top of him, she pushed her hands up to the back of her bra strap-_

Nate was suddenly back. He rubbed his eyes. Marlowe noticed him.

"Are you okay Nathan?"

He scowled at her. "Why do you give a shit Marlowe?"

She grimaced. "Please, call me Kate."

Nate shook his head. This was so weird. "Okay… Kate."

She smiled at him and ran a hand over the picture of Elena.

"She's very beautiful. I'm happy for you. Truly. She would be, what, Elena **Drake **now?"

Nate looked around for any type of escape. He saw some pirate with a beard nearby. He didn't cause much concern. He probably had one good bit of dialogue prepared before he got killed. Talbot, on the other hand, was ruthlessly gay. Dangerous. Not only would he kill you, but he'd give you a bad blow job before. It didn't get much worse.

"As I was saying, Talbot has a grudge against Mrs Drake. He feels she stole you from him." She saw his face. "Of course you're not gay; we have substantial evidence for that."

"Like what?" Nate demanded.

Kate looked uncomfortable. "Certain videos…"

Nate was horrified. "Wait, like, sex videos between Elena and I."

"Listen Nathan, we didn't take them. They just appeared on YouTube in the profile, 'Horney 'Treasure' Hunter'. We're not sure if you added them yourself or-"

"No" Nate interrupted. This was what Sully had been doing with that camera when they found him by the door in the morning. What a sick piece of shit.

"Sully added them" Nate told her bitterly.

Kate smiled. "The profile has been deleted. Maybe Victor had a change of heart?"

Nate shrugged. Sully had gotten better in the last hours. Maybe he used that IPod to take it off. Who knew? But he had bigger problems than that.

Kate moved the picture towards Nate. "Anyway, Talbot does not like her. But I've ordered for no harm to come to her. I'd hate to ruin your marriage."

"Thanks… Kate. That's… unexpected." He shook his head. "Wait, you're going to kill me though, right?"

"Well, that depends. We need Sir Francis Drake's ring. We couldn't find it on you."

Charlie started laughing. Nate joined in. This would be good.

"I'm married" he informed Marlowe.

She scowled. "Yes, I understand that. Congratulations. That doesn't help me."

Charlie piped in. "He doesn't have it anymore. He chucked it."

"It's true" Nate admitted. Kate looked confused.

Nate leaned forward. "See, when Sully gave me my wedding ring back" he flashed the ring in her face "I got rid of Drake's. Why did I need it right? You understand of course. Marriage before yourself, Kate." He smirked. This was too good.

"But" Kate spluttered. "I thought you were obsessed with it."

Nate nodded. "Yeah, but now I'm obsessed with my marriage. With Elena." He flashed her a smile. Kate's look turned evil before she calmed herself down.

"I'm going to call your bluff. You still have it and you're going to tell us."

Just then Nate's phone went. Charlie patted him on the arm. Nate shook his head and Charlie started counting the white cars again. He looked down at caller ID to see 'Chloe Drake'. Drake? Jesus she was a bit desperate. All those Fan Fictions had gone to her head. He sighed before giving Kate a 'give me a mo' look and tapped the green phone icon and pressed the phone to his ear.

"_Nate, you there?" _Chloe's Australian accent was clearly recognisable.

"No, this is someone else".

"_Funny, wiseass. Anyway, what's going on there? You okay? Is Sully fine? Did Elena, y'know, kick you out in anger? Has she burnt that old wedding ring? Accepted that she could never be with you? Living in a white picket fence house with a guy called James? Oh no, she's captured you and is forcing you to love her with more mind gas!_

Nate got good laughs out of Chloe. "No, actually Charlie helped us to fix our marriage and we got to the Iram of the Pillars. We're gonna buy a big house with the money. Sorry if I seem tired. Elena's worn me out. God, she makes indescribable sex." Not a lie.

"_I don't believe you Nate."_

"No?" He raised his hand to Charlie. He grinned and sat forward. Nate held the phone out to him. He took it and spoke in a near perfect intimidation of Elena.

"Nate, come back in here. I'm getting lonely."

Nate grinned and answered into the phone.

"Be there in a sec Elena." He and Charlie let out silent laughs, Kate looking dumbstruck across from them.

"_Okay, fine." _She sounded disgruntled.

A thought popped into his head. "Hey Chloe, do you know anything about weird videos of me and Elena on YouTube."

"_Yeah, I added them. I thought Elena would get mad and dump you. I was helping you." _

Bitch. Nate made to answer but then Charlie/Elena answered again. "Nate could you spank me again. That was pretty… good." Charlie turned it up to give off a perfect 'flirty' Elena voice.

"I'll repay you if you get back in here."

Nate made to answer when he heard stifled laughter. Looking round he saw Talbot and the pirate laughing next to them. They looked at him and prompted him to answer.

"Coming."

Charlie gave answer. "Who is it?"

"Just Chloe."

"Well, end the call with her and get back in here. I'm cold and I want kids from you Nathan Drake."

"See you Chloe!" He shouted and disconnected. He and the other 3 had a good laugh.

Pirate grasped Nate's shoulder. "That'll tweak her bad plastic surgery face."

How did he know that? Who cares? They all laughed intill Kate broke them out of it.

"You two" pointing at Talbot and Pirate. "You sit down."

She sneered at Nate. "You love your bloody wife so much, huh? Talbot" she turned and snapped her fingers. "Get her, and bring her to me. She'll be with Sullivan. But watch out. He's dangerous."

She turned back to them and started stroking the brass monkey, which Nate just realised was on the table. "How do you like that Drake?"

Nate was panicking but he needed to stay cool. Suddenly Charlie was talking.

"Y'know, I read somewhere-"

"We don't need 30 fantastic facts about Dolphins Charlie!" Nate snapped. His nerves were being shredded.

Charlie frowned. "No, what I wanted to say was this. Apparently, when witches are touched by water, they melt."

Kate frowned. "So, what does that matter?"

"Melt bitch!" Charlie reached for the water pistol, squirting a stream into Kate's eye. She screamed in pain and Charlie leapt up, grabbing the brass monkey as he went. Nate followed suit, head butting the pirate. Hard. Together they raced after Talbot, who had been walking in a very gay way. He saw them coming and let out a 'By Britney Spears!' before racing off as fast as his Gucci designer shoes would allow. Touch Charlie and lose a hand. Touch Sully and face death. Touch Elena and well… describing would be too graphic. Nate grinned, half crazy, as he thought what he would do to anyone who touched his love.

**Their search had been making progress**. Then Sully heard something.

"Ah shit, stay close to me Elena." He took her hand to get her going before she started sprinting. She looked behind her to see agents streaming out of the walls. Y'know, sort of. She followed Sully as he pushed his way though a small gap.

"Damn old age fat!" He grunted as he squeezed through. Elena followed easily, her slim figure fitting through much more easily than Sully's bulky one. They ran through a market and a small alley. They reached a Bazaar. Sully told her to keep running and he darted to one of the stands. He jumped on it and used one of the corners to kick at one of the supports as he swung through, breaking it and crushing an agent. He pulled ahead. He grabbed a small incense burner from a small stand and chucked it at a window, performing a front flip to break the rest of the glass. He landed in a roll and kept running. Elena vaulted and fell in a clumsy roll before racing after him. Sully checked to see if she was still there, before pushing his way through a door and forcing Elena ahead. As she passed she noticed it had been locked. Had been at least. She heard crashing and looked back to see Sully having unloaded a book shelf on the agents. She kept running. Suddenly an agent was in front of her. Then Sully was there having stabbed a piece of wood into the guys neck. He grabbed her hand and kept running. They moved up the steps. An agent appeared with a gun. Sully jumped the stairs, falling into the guys knees. They went down. Elena stopped to help but Sully was fine. He dodged the guys punch and brung the gun to the man's face and blew his head to pieces. Elena started running. Sully grabbed her around the middle and launched them out of a window, bullets slamming behind them. Sully twisted so Elena landed on him, saving her damage. Jesus she thought as she tried to help him up, but he was up quicker than she was. He pushed her again. She darted between doors, Sully slamming them in agent's faces. They kept running, through the city. Sully slid over the hood of a car and kicked an agent in the face. Elena followed. He kicked open a door of a hotel and made his way through. Bullets punched into the wall. Sully dodged them and pushed Elena through a doorway. She emerged in a room with a couple. Sully waved at them before hurtling off. Elena followed. He jumped out of a window into an alley and made his way through. Elena ran after him. A wall emerged but Sully ran into it, running of it to keep his momentum up. Elena just turned left. Sully put her in front and threw a rock, hitting an agent who let off a stream of bullets into his allies, killing them. The agents hated Sully now. A lot. Sully sprinted towards a waiting Elena as a rocket whooshed past him. Bullets hit the wall, narrowly missing him. He caught up and they kept running. They were side by side now, but in front were 5 agents, bracing for impact in the narrow alley.

"Keep running and just jump the pile!" Sully ordered. He started bounding up a pile of boxes, faster than Elena could run. He disappeared and Elena kept running towards the enemy. They were smiling. Small job to capture a woman, running to them. Then she saw Sully. He jumped off the building, keeping his arms tucked in. Before he hit them he spread his arms and collided. They all went down and Elena jumped them. She heard the agents as Sully caught up, blood running from his right arm.

"Get Sullivan! He's the dangerous one!"

"Oh you fucking think!" An agent replied. It would have been funny if it had not been their lives on the line. They turned right, left, right, left, left, left, right, forward. And suddenly they were alone in a room as agents ran past. Sully bent over panting. Elena felt like one of her lungs had broken.

She managed to say. "You're incredible Sully!"

He smiled. "Yeah, well, how's an old fat fuck like me supposed to have survived this long otherwise? I was better in my youth."

He was good enough now, she thought.

"You really care for me?" She put forward. After all he'd done there.

He shrugged. "You're like a daughter to me. Well, a daughter-in-law now, since Nate had the courage to marry you."

He smiled. He really was proud of Nate in that regard. That made her happy.

"Nate, you, me, we're family." He continued.

"What about Chloe and Charlie?"

He waved his hand. "They're friends. Not family."

Elena smiled. She loved Sully. In his own way, he loved her as much as Nate.

He smiled back. "Let's get going."

**The fight had gone badly. Nate's bloodlust had vanished and Talbot had taken him down. **That gay boy was tougher than he had anticipated. After Nate had got Talbot's shoes dirty, Talbot had slipped into his own bloodrage. Charlie was gone, having stopped to look at fish in the market. He was alone.

Talbot knelt next to him. "You know Nate. I'm going to rape you slowly. Now take off your pants or I'll do it myself."

Rape? No way. He'd go down fighting. He made to stand. Talbot kicked him and planted a foot on his cock, making Nate cry out.

"That's it, American" he snarled.

Then, "Hey Gaylord!"

Talbot looked around to see Charlie hefting the Brass Monkey. Charlie threw it and hit Talbot in the neck. Talbot went out instantly.

Charlie came over and helped Nate up.

"I just saved you from an affair mate." Charlie informed him.

Nate patted that bald head. "Thanks Charlie. You rule." Charlie smiled.

Then a voice screamed out. "I'll do it!" Nate turned to see that pirate holding the Brass Monkey above his head, poised to smash it on the ground. Charlie raised his hands. But Nate could only think of one thing.

"What's your name?" The pirate's face twisted angrily and he brought the monkey down, smashing it. Charlie screamed in pain and Nate felt actual pain hit his skull. He went down.

**Elena and Sully were cornered. **Sully pushed Elena into cover, behind a load of boxes, as darts hit his chest. Enough to give him a heart attack. How had it ended like this? They reported that Nate was dead. It couldn't be. Charlie was dead too apparently. And now Sully was being taken.

Sully dropped to his knees. A man with a very gay walk made his way forward. His face was grey, like he had just been hit with a Brass Monkey. He bent down to Sully.

"Where is the ring?"

Sully looked up. "Chucked it."

The man didn't like that answer. His foot collided with Sully's side. Sully cried out. Elena couldn't move. She felt useless.

"Mrs Drake's location. Please." He said. So they didn't know where she was. But she'd thought they'd seen her?

Sully smiled. "I'll give you anything. But not that, you Barbie reject."

The man punched him in the face. "I'm not a Barbie reject!"

Sully nodded. "You're right."

The man nodded. "Good."

"You're a Ken doll reject" Sully amended.

The man stomped down on Sully's face. He spat on Sully's unconscious body before he walked off telling the men to bring Sully and find her. Elena did the only thing she could do. She ran.

**Right, well, Sully was a bit of a bad ass in that. Who wants a fight between Talbot and Sully? And that stupid Brass Monkey is finally gone. I didn't mean to make Talbot gay. I just turned out that way and I thought it was quite funny so there you go. Chloe cameo got dumped in for no reason and Sully's family talk is how I actually see the real characters. Sully as Nate's father (Surrogate), Nate as the Adopted son and Elena as the wife to Nate and the Daughter-in-law to Sully. Nice! The others are merely friends. Read and Review! Hope you like that and feel free to add anything you want to see in the story!**


	5. From 3 Views

**Thanks to all my fans and keep reviewing well, because it makes my story look better!**

**Nate woke up, his vision blurring**. He blinked to bring it back into focus. He saw himself in a white room, filled with huge crates in the sides of the room. It was greyish. Looked like he was on a ship somewhere. He turned to look at his side to find Charlie tied up next to him. Wait, why did they want Charlie? He honestly expected Charlie to be dead because what use was he to anyone? He was just annoying. The only person who really liked him was Elena, or at least she could put up with him the best. He looked in front of him and that bearded pirate was sitting in front of him.

Charlie spoke, as per usual.

"That's a really stupid way to sit in a chair mate." He commented pointing at the guy, who had his chair turned so he could lean on the back with his arms.

He frowned. "No, this is a typical villain way to sit a chair. It's cool."

"Yeah, but I bet in those books the villains die and the heroes survive. So who's the cool one in the end?" Charlie cocked his head.

Pirates face contorted. "I have you trapped!"

"And we'll escape, right Nate?" He moved his chair to nudge Nate.

Nate looked up at the pirate. "What's your name?"

"Arghh! My name is Ramses! Ramses! There you go. That's my fucking name!"

"Whoa mate" Charlie whistled. "No need to swear when saying you're name."

Nate spoke up. "He's just bitter he gets no lines."

"I have lines!" Ramses shouted.

"Yeah, like what?" Nate queried.

"Two" Charlie put in.

Nate nodded his head. "You gonna release us or do we have to kick your ass."

Ramses smiled. "You are the only one who will be experiencing pain, Mr. Drake."

"You wha? No mate, you don't get it." Charlie said.

Ramses looked at Charlie. "Who is this idiot?"

"My idiot." Nate said defensively.

"Yeah, his idiot." Charlie said defiantly. "And what I was saying before was this: You capture us. We endure a torture scene" Nate paled "and one of us dies. Probably me." Charlie nodded. "Then you announce that you have Nate's wife in capture and he goes crazy with blood rage. He kills all, including you" Ramses paled "and then he finds out Mrs. Drake is not really here. He manages to escape a trap and then he makes his way to her, and engages in sexual intercourse."

He nodded to stress that point and went silent.

Nate laughed. "Nice Charlie. But Ramses does not have my wife." He looked at Ramses. "Right?"

Ramses shifted uncomfortably. "We may actually hold her."

Charlie laughed. "Told ya mate! It's all crap!"

Nate was a little concerned though. "Yeah, Ramses holding my wife is funny." He put on a fake laugh.

Charlie whacked him with his shoulder. "But it is! 'Cause she is not really there, you see! He's just lying!" Then a pirate smashed a gun against Charlie's head, taking him out.

Nate looked around at Ramses. "Why'd you do that?"

Ramses waved his hand. "He was annoying. Anyway, I do have the love of your life, Elena Fisher-"

"Drake" insisted Nate.

"What?"

"Drake, she changed her name."

"Drake, Fisher, I don't give a fuck. Either way, we have her."

Nate was kinda concerned now. He couldn't gamble Elena's life on one of Charlie's crazy theories. That would be stupid.

"Anyway" Ramses continued. "We will torture her; rape her, the entire works unless you tell us the location of Atlantis."

"It's actually the Atlantis of the Sands or Iram of the Pillars." Nate said.

"Wait… We were told about an underwater city."

"Wrong, we're looking for a desert city."

"That sucks! Okay, y'know, I off to have your wife. Make up for my upset. I'll walk really slowly though so you can get there before me." And with that he started to walk out of the room.

"Wait!" Nate shouted.

Ramses was crying now. "No! I'm off to get laid. Be back soon. In the meantime, just beat him to a pulp." He stormed out, his crying visibly echoing off the close walls.

Nate thought that that must be the worst villain he has ever seen. But he _might_ have Elena. And that was a risk he was not willing to take. The pirates closed in. Ass kicking time.

**Sully looked across at the woman seated opposite him**. Katherine Marlowe, he thought. Honestly he'd had a lot of woman, and he didn't know if this was the crazy bitch or that drunk one he had stolen in that bar. Then again, she had forced him into a small car with a gay henchman and his toy boys, and now he was forced to drink shit with her while they sat on a cliff. Maybe she thought it was romantic. Maybe, but Sully was not falling for that. He knew Elena was safe; having taken the shit for her (which he would do again) but Nate was gone. Kate had just said that he was dead, but Nate was far too committed to Elena to just 'die'. If it was just him and Nate then the kid would be raring to clop the clogs.

Anyway they were sitting on a cliff, overlooking a grassy plane with a lake. Where the hell where they, Sully thought? Then again, he supposed that they would just dump him anywhere, as Kate had always been good at romantic locations.

He looked at Kate. "What the fuck do you want with me?"

Kate smiled. "We want the location of Elena Drake. And Nathan Drake of course."

Sully had a turn to smile. "Go to hell." he raised a hand. "Actually, don't. Because I'm probably going there and I'd hate to run into you again."

Kate pouted. "Come now Victor, you don't harbour any feelings for me anymore?"

"Nope."

"What! You can't just define a 23 year relationship on the word, 'nope'. Think!"

Sully thought. "Nope".

Kate got angry. "Talbot! Deal with him."

Talbot got up and punched Sully. Or tried to at least. Sully grabbed his fist and pushed him back into his chair by the side of the cliff. He then returned to where he had been sitting.

"You were supposed to let him hit you." Kate said.

"Yeah, and we were supposed to have that sex with the bunny costume but that didn't happen, so" he shrugged "there you go. Hey, do you have a toilet. I need a dump, something fierce."

Kate wrinkled her nose. "Why were you always so coarse?"

"'Cause I can be love. That's why." He pointed at Talbot. "Why are you eating a roll and I don't get one. I mean, I'm a guest."

Kate looked over at Talbot, who was watching Sully, while nibbling on a whole grain, low fat roll. She clicked her fingers. Before long Sully had himself a roll and was smoking a cigar contently. Imprisonment wasn't so bad after all he mused.

"You fine now?" Kate asked.

Sully nodded. "Yeah, thanks love. Though I could do with something better to eat."

He nodded at her. She blushed and giggled.

"Oh, Victor."

Talbot came over and spoke in her ear. She sent him away angrily and turned back to Sully. She reached out for his hand and started stroking his palm. Yep, Sully mused. If he played his cards right, imprisonment was going to be great.

He moved his chair next to her and put her on his lap. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Y'know" he said as he nuzzled her neck "I was just making up the stuff about missing you. I just needed to look tough in front of the bad guys."

She pulled away and raised an eyebrow.

"What about me? I'm a bad guy."

"No, you're a bad girl. I remember Kate."

She giggled at that. He looked over her shoulder at Talbot and winked. Talbot went red.

He turned his attention back to Kate. "Who is he?" Nodding at Talbot.

Kate looked over. "Oh, just… it doesn't matter."

"Why's he eat bread? What about meat?"

"No, he's a vegan." She informed him.

Sully laughed. "Y'know Vegan means you can't eat anything produced by animals?"

Talbot nodded curtly. "I'm aware."

"Right, bread is animal made. Humans make it and we're all animals."

Talbot blinked in confusion and looked appalled.

"You can eat grass though." Sully put in.

Talbot ran off. Kate looked at Sully and frowned.

"That was mean, even if it was true."

He looked into her eyes. "Y'know what was mean? You, leaving me."

Kate bit her lip. "I can make it up to you."

"I bet you can" he said running a hand down her body.

She got off his lap, took his hand and led him to her small house, which Sully had no idea how they had gotten here. She walked up to the guard. "We are not to be disturbed." She told the guard at the door. She led Sully through and to the bedroom. Yeah, Sully thought, imprisonment was not going to be so bad after all.

**Nate approached the chair cautiously.** He reached out a hand to touch her. He hadn't truly believed that they could get there. He hadn't even really believed Charlie about his idea of a captured Elena but he had been right. Charlie moaned behind him.

"Hurry up mate. I haven't got all night, y'know. Just get her and go have an orgasm already."

Nate turned around. "Yeah, thanks Charlie."

He turned back to Elena and lifted off the sack. He pulled it clean off, little to his surprise, since he'd been suspicious about her silence, but much to Charlie's.

He covered his mouth "Fucking hell Nate! You tore off her head. What kind of monster are you!"

"Charlie! It's just a filled sack!"

"That's what you would say, murderer! Why Nate?"

"Charlie, shut up-"

"She was sweet, funny, kind and beautiful! What went wrong?"

"Charlie, it's not her!"

"You're right! Not now! She was so full of life-"

They were cut off by the sounds of laughter. Nate looked up and glared at Ramses.

"You two are so stupid!" He was bent over double, laughing.

Charlie was starting to come to turns that there was no Elena present, blushing.

Ramses waved a hand, and a pirate with rope approach.

"Right" he said. "I'm going to capture again, and we'll pretend it's Sully whs captured next."

Nate just put his hands up and muttered, 'prick', under his breath.

Charlie had other ideas though. He approached the pirate with the rope and hugged him. Ramses started laughing, before Charlie kneed the pirate, yanked off a grenade, and hurled it at the laughing Ramses. It went straight into his mouth, upon which he started choking.

"That's for my Brass Monkey!" Charlie exclaimed before Nate grabbed him and yanked him to cover, as bullets went hissing everywhere.

Ramses doomed them all. Instead of dying quietly, he ran right to the edge of the hold and threw himself at the wall. He blew into a whole restaurant of Ramses, ripping a whole in the ship. Water started flooding in.

Nate yanked Charlie round. "Good work genius. Now we're all screwed!"

**Elena had gotten back to her apartment** just fine. She had half hoped Nate to be there, lying on the bed, without a care in the world. For Charlie to be reading a dolphin book in the corner, Chloe trying on slutty clothes to win Nate and Sully stinking up the place with smoke, just because she told him not too. She was sorry for Sully, risking his life. She was going to save him. Hence the contacts. Her guy had told her everything she needed to know. What was happening, where Sully was going, how to get there etc. She had gotten the old guns Nate had given her out of the draw. She'd gotten silencers. Everything.

She walked into the bedroom, a place of loneliness. Sadness. A place where she woke up every morning, wondering what Nate was doing. She opened the cupboard to see that old black dress, unused, saved for a anniversary. But Nate had packed up and left, merely two days before she would have worn it. She sighed and looked the other things she had brought for Nate when she knew he was coming. New clothes, weaponary, holdster, a huge bandoleer the guys had thrown in. A scarf, chosen in Nate's favourite colour, for the dust. No one could fault her on her dedication, she mused. She opened a drawer to find the seductive clothing she had hidden. She'd figured after Nate was done with his 'quest', she could give him one hell of a night and convince him never to leave, but to stay with her, have adventures with her. Even if they were tame ones which involved baby prams. She smiled to herself, before remembering the situation. She pushed back a strand of hair as she heard her Blackberry ring. Making for it, she scooped it up, blowing fantasies from her mind as she answered it.

"Hello?"

"It's Adam, just calling to say that it's all ready."

"Thanks."

"You don't have to do this alone, you know that right?"

"I do. I'm not putting you in danger."

"What about if Nate was there? You'd go with him." Did she detect bitterness?

"Well, Nate's different."

"Yeah."

"Speaking of which" her voice broke "heard anything?"

"No."

That blunt answer tore her heart. "Well, could you call me, if y'know, you hear anything" she said, placing her foot in the small table.

Then she heard the door slide gently open, revealing Nate, just Nate, where was Charlie?, leaning against the door frame.

Her heart leapt. Saying a quick goodbye, she threw the phone down and ran to embrace her husband.

**Right, next chapters going to be longer, and I warn you, a lot more intimate between Nate and Elena. Like, really intimate. Where's Charlie gone? And I'm changing the plane time. It's leaving at noon, the NEXT day. Heads up.**


	6. Husband and Wife

**Okay, this chapter should be an M rated so skip if you want, but you will miss some character development. Sorry for that trap. Also I was listening to 'Break Your Little Heart' by All Time Low and '5 Minutes to Midnight' by Boys Like Girls, if you need good atmosphere music.**

**He was standing in front of her.** She had greeted him with a hug, which should have crushed his already venerable bones, and he had returned it with a wisecrack. That was just what she needed when she had been worrying about him. She had explained about the plan to rescue Sully using a Cargo Plane that was taking off the day after tomorrow. Nate had nodded but he had been distracted. He told her Charlie had disappeared after the sinking ship (sinking ship!) and he didn't know where he was, but assured her he would find his way back. He always did. He was too annoying to just die easily, which Elena had to concede was a point.

Now Nate was standing in front of her and she had a feeling why he had appeared so pained, while he slept on her lap.

_Elena had pulled him onto her lap, resting his head on her knee. She had slowly stroked his head, messing up his hair. He had relaxed and grabbed her finger while the wedding ring on it._

"_Y'know, even if Charlie hadn't forced us back together through anger… I'm still sorry, and I would have found the courage to tell you that. Sometime. I want to be with you but it's so difficult… What if you end up like Sully, or Charlie?"_

_She had smiled at that. "I'm not. I'm here and I'm not going down. Ever. I'm sticking here and we're having a long, happy, marriage with kids." She had promised him._

"_Kids…" he had grumbled. "Think they want a father like me?"_

"_I think they would be lucky to have a father like you. Even if you do drive me round a mythical city sometimes."_

_He'd chuckled. "It's drive you round the bend, but I fear I haven't had time to do that, let alone to kids."_

"_We'll make time." She had promised again._

"_Make time…" he had finally muttered before slipping into sleep._

Now it was midnight and Nate had woken her up, after she had finally fallen asleep with him keeping her in place. He was moving gingerly, with hesitation; like he had a wound or something.

"Take off your shirt." Elena commanded.

He turned around, too slowly, smirking. "Come on Elena. I know the sexual tension has been getting to you, but you need to resist your sexual drives."

"So do you." She retorted, nodding down at a faint erection. She cocked her head to one side and pushed her lips together.

"Honestly Nate, I'm in normal clothes. I know we're alone in here, but you need to control yourself."

Nate blushed. "Right."

Elena motioned with her hand. "Take off your shirt or I will."

Nate had panic in his eyes. "It's nothing Elena. Just a little cut. I might need a tetanus shot, but I'm sure I'm fine."

"Nate, I'm your wife and you're hiding something. You won't get away with it."

"Fine, but it looks worse than it is. I'm sure anyway."

He turned around to face her and lifted his shirt, slowly, over his head, making sounds of pain as he did and dropped it to the side of the bedroom.

Nate's torso was exposed to her and she'd be lying if she said it didn't make her a little wet in that area. Banter was one thing, but there in front of you was another. He started moving his arms, saying how he was fine. She could see his chest flexing, that six pack she'd missed, rather basely, moving. His bullet wound was standing out, vivid white, thin white vein-like lines tracing outward from the circular heart. She subconsciously touched her own left side, the exact same spot as where Nate's scar was, where the worst of her scarring resided. Still, she had the desire to just go up and touch, just a little one, like she had done so many times since she had first seen it. She liked the feeling that Nate and her were linked by more than memories, that which Sully had in plenty, or sexual experiences, which Chloe could claim too aswell, but in raw physical wounds, the ones that had pushed them closest to deaths door. A matching set in a crude sense. Then she saw Nate's face, grimacing in pain, and she was brought back to cold, hard reality.

"Turn around" she instructed.

Nate smiled. "What? This view isn't good enough for you?"

Her eyes answered for her, blazing with energy.

Nate turned around, exposing his muscled back. Elena caught her breath.

A _huge _scar was, well, it looked like someone had ripped a blade across his back, ragged and uneven. It stretched nearly the entire length, a horrible testament that someone would be laughing at down in hell.

She approached cautiously, and put her hand to the top of it. Nate muttered about her hand being warm. She slowly traced her hand down its length, gently, brushing of dried blood and sweat. Nate let out a sigh and she had to smile at that.

Her voice was strained, tears in her eyes when she said:

"Why didn't you tell me instantly? What if I hadn't noticed?"

"I didn't want you worrying."

"Worrying?" She screamed. "I'm not having you run off into more violence with a disadvantage which can kill you off for good! Is that what you want Nate? To escape me? Is that why you put yourself in this much danger? To get away?"

He turned around. "I'm not trying to get away from you."

"What then?" Her voice had dropped, tears streaming down her face.

"Life." He replied simply. "Know that you are the only thing keeping me hitched onto it. I made my way here, escaped certain death to wind up in your arms. You have to believe that."

She looked up at him. He gazed down solemnly. She took his face in both hands, tenderly, before kissing his lips lightly.

"We need to get that seen to." She said.

Nate nodded and she moved off to collect the medical kit. Opening it up she started to get to work, applying creams to help close the wound and reduce the pain. She carried out her work, both quiet, enjoying the companionship their love offered them. She took a few painkillers and made Nate force them down and continued her work. Her wedding ring brushed against his wound making him wince.

"Sorry" she said.

"It's okay. Was that your wedding ring?"

"Yeah" she smiled. "I couldn't believe you actually asked me to marry you."

He chuckled. "Ditto. Spur of the moment. I never regretted it though."

Elena smiled and had a crazy desire she couldn't stop. She stood on her tip toes to reach the top of the wound. She started to brush her lips against it, kissing it as she moved down. Nate let out a little sigh, wisely not saying anything to disturb the moment. She got halfway down before Nate spoke up.

"That's nice. It's actually relieving the pain."

Elena didn't answer but started to reduce the distance between each kiss, equalling more. Nate started to relax, loving the attention. He started to think that it was worth getting the wound after all if it meant Elena's intimate physical contact.

Elena continued to kiss it gently, bringing her lips down softly. She reached the bottom, and started to wrap her hands around Nate's torso, brushing her fingers against his stomach muscles and starting to gently massage. Nate let out a little groan of contentment and tried to grip her hands. He reached down but she moved her hands down quickly, down past his waist, lower before reaching his hips. She bent down, hands moving towards his manhood, fully ready due to the anticipation that had been building in Nate since her lips had touched his skin. She gripped it tightly.

Nate let out a deeper groan. "Elena, do you really think we should do this? With Sully and Charlie gone and all?"

She straightened up. Tears came back to her eyes.

"You're right Nate. What am I doing? I just can't cope, all this pressure. You're right, just throw me off."

Nate turned around and put his hands on her waist.

"We shouldn't. But…" he moved his hands down her hips slowly.

He looked down at her eyes. He saw sadness, love and lust most predominantly in them.

Elena wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly brought him in. He moved in too.

Their lips met, slowly, gently. It became more passionate, Elena pushing her tongue into Nate's mouth eagerly. It became more intense, Nate lifting Elena up, her wrapping her legs around his waist. Nate's kissing moved from her mouth to her jaw. Elena lifted her face to the ceiling as Nate's kisses moved to her neck, each one grabbing at her angrily. Nate saw a perfect, smooth, slim, tanned neck in front of him. He had the desire to bite it, but that would ruin her flawless skin. His teeth went for her shirt instead, as she laced her fingers in his hair, his hands griping her thighs intensely. He shoved her against the wall; Elena liked it rough.

His kisses started to move down her body.

"Nate… get me out… hurry" she panted.

She moved to his neck, biting down on it, tearing at his flesh, completely forgetting about his other injuries.

Nate let out a grunt before using a hand to start undoing Elena's buttons. Half way he got too impatient, completely tearing away the ruined shirt. Elena made noises for him to hurry. He moved his hands up to her hair as she undid his belt buckle.

"No, get my pants." Elena forced out, pushing his hands down, before letting out a groan as Nate forced his head into her breasts.

He let her down, pushing up her shirt to kiss the grenade scars, licking them, savouring.

"Nate… get my pants!"

He undid her small belt and pushed them down, revealing simple black underwear. He undid the laces of her shoes, throwing them off and pulling of the socks too. He massaged her toes before Elena urged him on again.

God, there was too much to pay attention to he thought as he started running his hands up her legs, kissing them and he went. Elena gripped his hair as she let the dormant feelings come straight to the surface. She wrapped her leg around Nate's neck, making him let out a satisfied sound as he started massaging the thigh muscle.

She has to have worked out, he thought as he looked at the legs in front of him.

He pushed his hands up and gripped her underwear. He looked past her waist, rubbing his check against the smooth surface, marred only by the out jutting scars. He saw the rounded ass flexing as she moved, pushing her body against his. He pulled the underwear down to reveal the soft mound of hair where his manhood would be located on his body. He pushed a hand between her thighs, feeling hot air pump out. Elena let out a moan of ecstasy, telling Nate to keep doing that.

Instead he rose, pushing her shirt up and over her head, helped by Elena as she pushed her arms over her head, allowing it to slip off easily. He bit at her bra, noting how her breasts looked bigger, trapped in the underwear. He pulled at it with his teeth, his hands running down the curve of her ass, noting how smooth and firm it was. He managed to rip the black bra away, and pulled away to admire his wife.

He looked up and down her. Her breasts still looked bigger, her nipples just waiting to be sucked at. He looked down at her toned stomach.

"You sure you haven't been working out?" He asked as she pushed his trousers off, pulling off his shoes and eventually his underwear, freeing his erection.

"Isn't that better?" He heard her say, before taking him in her mouth.

Nate groaned as she pushed him into the wall. He gripped it as she went to work.

She eventually rose to look at him.

"You have to have done something?" He muttered.

She smiled, licking her lips. "Maybe a little… anyway, stop admiring me and get going."

He smiled, moving his head down to her breasts, while pushing her towards the bed.

He pushed her down as she guided him in.

As Nate went to work, furiously, putting all his passion, lust, fear and love into it, causing Elena to scream and moan intensely, ripping at him with her nails, biting any part of him that got near, he thought of Sully and Charlie. He didn't care that they were gone, probably dead, when it was him and Elena doing what they should have done the moment he touched down at the airport. A cry of his name made him look down into her eyes, which were going crazy with pleasure. He noted her hair was loose, tumbling down past her shoulders. He sucked at one of her shoulders, before gripping her breasts and thrusting harder and quicker. Elena started going mental, shouting out random things about herself and constantly moaning Nate's name in time to each thrust.

She gripped his hands at her chest. He looked down at her hands, seeing the only remaining thing that was artificial, was her wedding ring. Their wedding rings, perfect copies. She grabbed the finger with his one, and started sucking it, sending nerves through Nate's body.

Through her haze of pleasure she noticed his scar and started rubbing the bullet wound, sending jolts of electric through his body.

"Matching pair" she moaned before going back to intelligible sounds.

Nate didn't know how long they were at it before Elena started her orgasm.

She pushed her body against his, any other part shaking uncontrollably, her pupils looked onto Nate's, dilating, a small smile locked on her flushed face.

Honestly, Nate had never seen a more beautiful woman in his life and he knew he never would.

**Nate ran his fingers through Elena's hair**, smelling its smell and enjoying its softness. He slowly ran his hands over the grenade scars, kissing them and other parts of her body, praising her flesh with his lips.

Elena just lay back and enjoyed her husband's good work.

She'd wanted this, needed this for too long but now she felt sleepy and slightly guilty about letting Nate inside her after she really shouldn't have forgiven him. Also, Sully and Charlie were lost and she had just forgotten them (she had to admit), and engaged in intercourse. Besides that it had been perfect, she thought as Nate buried his head in her armpit, causing her to giggle, and stroke his hair, lovingly.

"Was that okay?" Nate mumbled.

"That was the best experience I've ever had."

"Well, that's good."

She laughed "It is, isn't it?" she said, as she massaged his scalp.

He smiled and buried his head in her breasts. She gripped the back of his head, feeling happier than she had felt since he left her.

"Y'know, I have to wake up alone, sleeping alone in this big bed."

Nate looked up at her. She started to kiss her jaw. She thought he hadn't heard before his voice spoke out.

"You **used **to you mean".

She smiled happily and shoved his head back down to her chest.

"Yeah, I used to".

Nate looked up. "Anyone would think that you were trying to get my mouth to your breasts." Nate remarked.

She kissed his nose. "They might, mightn't they? Well, they'd be wrong. I **am** getting your mouth to them".

Nate went down eagerly, causing a thrust of pleasure through Elena that was completely sexual.

"I'm happy you're here Nate" she muttered.

"Me too. I can't remember why I left you." He looked up again. "Oh yeah, it was for some protection bullshit. Well, I'm going to be selfish Mrs. Drake. I don't care how much danger it might cause, I'm keeping you by my side."

"I wouldn't ask you for anymore. Anyway, it certainly wasn't for Chloe's new body".

They both laughed.

"What about Sully? Charlie?" Nate asked.

She smiled, surprisingly. "Charlie is Charlie. He'll be fine and I have a plan to rescue Sully so no worries". She said.

"Yeah" Nate agreed, before they lapsed back into silence.

The phone went, ruining the crisp morning.

"Shit" Elena muttered as she pushed her way out of the bed. Nate groaned, giving her ass a slap as she climbed out. She returned back, laughing 'how dare you?' before leaping on him, completely ignoring his wounds and kissing him, her thigh moving up his waist.

Nate rubbed her curves. "Jesus, these are beautiful… oh, the phone."

Elena rolled her eyes, Nate letting out a 'shit' for her as she got up.

He watched her walk off, admiring the masterpiece that was Elena's body as she made her way out of the room.

"You've got the body of a goddess Elena!" He shouted.

"I know!" He heard her shout back. He chuckled to himself. And this was his wife. How had he gotten so lucky?

She came back in with the phone, pushing herself back into the bed, pushing the 'receive' button as Nate's arms wrapped around her, pulling her into him. She looked over her shoulder and kissed Nate on the cheek before paying attention to the phone.

"Elena, you there?" Adam's voice said.

"Yeah, I'm here" she said happily as Nate started kissing her legs. She lifted one up, grabbing his attention and teasing him as Adam rattled through details. Nate was trying to catch her raised leg while lying down, making Elena giggle. She hit him in the nose with it, gently, before trying to raise it again. Nate pounced on it, pinning it down and kissing it.

She laughed again. He reminded her of Charlie sometimes. Nate grinned at her before gently pushing her gently onto her front.

"Why'd you laugh?" Adam asked as Nate started massaging her. Nate was good at this and she let out an involuntary groan of pleasure as his fingers released her knotted muscles, relaxing her.

"Nate's giving me a back massage." She said simply.

"What? Like 'husband' Nate?" He asked.

"Well, I wouldn't be naked with some random guy, now would I?"

Nate pushed a little harder, making her arch her spine. It was _really_ good.

"Did you just have… what?"

"Yeah, I had sex with Nate. It was… better than I could ever do to myself."

Which she wouldn't admit, but she had tried to give herself pleasure over the months apart. She was a woman with needs, but it hadn't lived up to having a partner, especially not the love of her life.

She looked back to see Nate grinning at her, due to the comment she had just made. She gave him a look which said, 'get back to work', before resuming her conservation.

"What about Sully?" Adam asked. Elena bit her lip, guilty. She'd completely forgotten him last night.

"Continue with the plan we had." she said forcefully.

Nate started kissing the length of her spine, causing little shots of energy to run through her.

"So the Cargo Plane leaves at…" Nate's cock was brushing the curve of her ass, making her grip the pillow tightly to stop any sounds coming out.

"…The boxes of interest…" was Nate's mouth, gently moving down her body.

Adam continued with the plan. Eventually Nate reached the end of her spine but he didn't stop. He just continue past it, pushing his face against her rear, his nose running in the slight gap between each cheek.

She let out a moan, completely cutting off Adam.

"What the fuck is he doing to you!" Adam shouted.

Nate's mouth reached her area. He buried his head between her thigh, getting better acquainted with her. She screamed.

"Bye" she fumbled, before letting the phone drop out of her hand and surrendering herself to Nate…

**After he was done with her, **he crawled up the bed intill he was level with her. She wrapped a leg around his waist, moving it down to rub his erection gently.

Nate enjoyed that, closing his eyes and reaching out with a hand to stroke her hair tenderly. Elena moved closer to him, grabbing his other hand and wrapping it round her waist. He started to stoke her waist.

He opened his eyes. "You have beautiful curves." he stated. "Perfect curves." He added. He looked down and then up again. "Though I wouldn't mind giving them up if a pair of feet sped towards us now."

Elena licked her lips. "Like… kids."

"I'm not getting any younger… and… well, I want a family with you. I want to be able to pass on how to punch someone, climb shit-"

She kissed his nose. "No punching. Just climbing shit."

He smiled. "Sure" which suggested exactly the opposite.

Elena didn't know how long they lay there together. Finally Elena patted Nate's chest.

"I need to get up honey. Think you can manage without me?"

"Where are you going?"

"Shower. Then breakfast. We have a long day of planning ahead."

"Could I join you in this shower?"

She smiled at him. "I think not. I need to get ready, not have shower sex."

He raised he fingers, millimetres apart. "Little bit."

"No" she smiled before kissing him on the cheek.

She got out of the bed, dropping the sheets covering her nakedness like an actress, prompting a 'oh god' from Nate. She smiled to herself, thankful for going to the gym. She'd wanted to blow Nate away when he got back, part of her 'family plan' and it seemed to have worked perfectly.

She swung her hips a little more than before, imagining what her ass looked like in full motion after all that time in the gym.

Nate's muttered 'holy shit' told her all she needed to know as she entered the bathroom.

Once inside she let all the feelings overwhelm her.

Sully was gone, Charlie was probably dead and all she had cared about was having sex with Nate. She was disgusted with herself. Silent tears ran down her face. She was stressed and sad. This was why she hated treasure hunts. You couldn't enjoy the morning you had been dreaming of because someone was probably dead or dying whilst you had it.

She stepped into the shower and turned it on as hot as it would go, almost as if she could burn off her sins. She rested her arms on her breasts, grabbing her neck with her hands as sobbed.

Then the door opened and Nate stood there, his arms resting on the frame.

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist… Elena, are you crying?"

Nate looked at her. She looked like a model, standing there, her hair a golden stream past her shoulders, naked, the steam swirling off her golden skin, her breasts teasingly covered with her arms. Only her eyes were not golden. Blue-grey, stormy, grieving. Her face was a gift to him, sad, yet all the more beautiful because of it. She wasn't a model. She was a goddess.

And she was shaking gently despite the heat of the shower.

He took her in his arms and held her tight as the water pounded down and her small shaking turned into full out crying. She explained everything and he comforted her, telling her it was his fault, she'd made a plan, he'd lost Charlie, they'd find him, rescue Sully, all that.

He brushed water from her eyes. She looked up at him. Nate didn't think as he moved in closer, their lips meeting.

**A stronger woman would have resisted.** She would have kicked him out the door and out of the shower. She would have pushed away the kiss. She wouldn't have allowed herself to be pushed against the wall as her body was kissed. She would have pushed away the mouth that reached for her nipples, or the hand which probed inside her. She certainly wouldn't have moaned and asked for more. She would have protested as the man rubbed soap over her body, rubbing her breasts, paying special attention to her torso and scars, rubbing it up and down her legs. She would have moved away when he got shampoo and slowly ran it through her hair. And she certainly would not have repeated the same process for the man, stopping to suck upon his already sopping manhood, rubbing the shampoo into his hair fiercely before he pushed her against the wall. She would have screamed in terror, not lust as he entered her, again and again and again. She wouldn't have wrapped her legs around him, vowing never to let him go. She would not have thrived on the compliments he paid her, calling her 'his goddess', worshipping her like a shrine. She wouldn't have curled into his strong arms as he whispered 'my Elena' and she would not have said to the man: 'my Nate'.

**Elena came out feeling like a great weight had been lifted off her chest. **A strong woman would have cried her way out, but she walked out confidently as her husband wrapped a towel around her, asking if she was okay.

Elena smiled and said 'Yeah, much better'.


	7. Planning and Blinky the Dolphin

"**Cereal or toast?"**

Elena looked over her shoulder at her husband, sitting in one of her stools at the table top, bar like, breakfast table.

"Choose" Nate said, distracted as he looked over the plans she had laid out.

"That'll be neither then" Elena muttered. "Porridge?"

Nate looked up at her. "You have porridge?"

"Yeah."

"Why? It's not good." Nate stated.

Elena nodded. "Yeah, I know. I didn't buy it to eat it."

Nate smiled. "Then why did you buy it?"

Elena went back to riffling through the drawers over the counter.

"I thought that… well, I didn't think."

"Well, if I'm living here, we're getting rid of the porridge." Nate stated again.

Elena turned around, one hand on her hip. "Oh, you're staying? I thought you'd have some hot sex with me, then pack up and leave." She was smiling though.

Nate looked down. "That's usually how it goes." He muttered.

"Change it".

Nate looked up. "That's the plan."

Elena smiled. "Oh, you have a plan do you? What happened to 'I haven't thought that far ahead'?"

Nate laughed. "That's still in place. But I think I'll plan this particular one."

Elena smirked at him, before turning around to find breakfast for them. She took the porridge and threw it over her shoulder. Nate caught it and sent it to the bin before returning to the plans.

"So what do you want?" Elena asked.

"Something sweet." Nate mumbled.

Elena frowned. "Like… pancakes?"

"If you've got them."

Elena started looking around the cupboards. She was sure she had some somewhere.

"Hey Nate" Elena said causally.

"Yes" Nate looked up.

"I feel like you're making me do all the food stuff."

"You're female."

She turned around. "What? So I do all the 'female' stuff?"

Nate looked into her eyes, before carefully putting down her plans.

"No, just… I'm planning." He grinned.

She gave him a faint smile. "How does female come into that?"

"Females are… better. I couldn't cook, or clean, or headshot someone while giving the guy a decent bit of sexual tension."

Elena smiled at the reference to the well. "Fine. I'm better. Good of you to finally admit it." She went back to pancake searching.

"I do good sex though." He muttered.

Elena looked around again. Nate held up his hands.

"I do." He said defensively.

Elena smirked. "It's okay" before turning back to the cupboard.

"Okay" she heard him mutter. She smiled and reached higher.

Nate had been quite preoccupied with the plans before Elena started stretching. His eyes were unwillingly torn to look at the skin that was being exposed by her lifting shirt. She gave her stretch a little extra oomph and her underwear peeked out of her trousers.

"Nate, could you get me the syrup." Elena said, still stretching for it.

So that's who he had to thank. "Sure" he heard himself say. His hand knocked off the plans though.

"Sorry, wait, gotta get the plans." He bent down and used the time to keep staring. Why couldn't she extend a bit more?

"Clumsy" he heard Elena say. But the voice felt disconnected from the beautiful body in front of him.

His wits returned to him. He picked up the plans, putting them on the table and walked over to Elena. He could easily reach the top shelf, unlike the struggling Elena.

He reached up with one hand, the other dropping to rub her exposed waist. He felt her tense, then relax as she realised it was him. He put his mouth to her ear.

"Clumsy you say? 'When you get up there, just kick it down.' You kicked the entire ladder down. At the monastery. Tibet. Is that right?"

Elena turned her face, till her lips were brushing his.

"Words to that affect." She said softly.

"Actions to that affect." He replied.

"Sorry if I'm a bit clumsy. But I don't think you really care about that. At least you didn't last night."

He smiled. "No."

"Still, you can't talk. You destroy every vehicle you get in."

"Not cars."

"Not yet" she retorted.

"I'm sorry too then." He brung the syrup down. "You requested this, I believe?"

Elena drew away and tapped her neck. Nate put the syrup in her hand and kissed her neck. She smiled and moved off. Nate returned to the counter and started looking through the plans.

"Blimey, what's going here then? Eating bloody breakfast when Sully's missing."

They both turned around to see Charlie standing in the doorway.

He perked his nose up. "Are those pancakes? Well, in that case, I can see why Sully's not been rescued."

Elena let out a strangled 'Charlie', before rushing him and bear hugging him.

"Ay up there! I'm not dead!" Charlie shouted as the life was squeezed out of him.

Elena let go. "How'd you survive?" She asked.

Charlie brushed himself off. "Well, not by being bloody hugged."

Nate had gotten up and put his arm around Elena's shoulder. Elena took his free hand, both smiling.

Charlie walked into the apartment. "I'm Charlie fucking Cutter! I don't get killed by an unnamed baddie, even if he did have a cowboy hat!" He flopped down on the sofa.

He gestured at them. "You two still together? Haven't bitten your heads off?"

"Still got my head, see." Nate said.

Charlie smiled. "It's great to see you two."

"We've been planning for both of you." Elena said.

Charlie nodded happily. "Do I get pancakes? You know, returning hero and all?"

"Sure" Elena said.

Charlie looked between them, his eyes widening.

"Wait a sec… you had hanky panky while I was gone, didn't you?" He exclaimed.

Nate closed the door as Elena sat next to mortified Charlie.

"Yes, we're sorry. We were too… distressed and-"

"And you think you can fix your friends potential deaths with a quick shag!"

Elena looked miserable as Nate sat next to her, taking her hand.

Charlie smiled suddenly. "I don't care. Don't let me ruin your happy time."

Nate and Elena looked at each other, relieved. Nate smiled again. "Good. You want pancakes?"

"Thank you mate." Charlie said as Nate moved off.

"So, you and Nate." Charlie began. "Good?"

Elena looked around, fondness in her eyes. "Yeah Charlie. Good."

"Good, because I like you two together. You know I angered you two at the airport to get you back together again?"

Elena looked at him. "Y'know Charlie? You're a lot smarter than you look."

Charlie nodded. "Yeah I know. Don't let my intelligence scare you." He sunk back. "Or my mind powers." He added.

Elena smiled. "Yeah, you're… mind powers. Those. So, how did you survive?"

"Dolphins." Charlie stated.

"What?" Elena exclaimed.

Nate came back with the pancakes for them. Charlie took his and sat back as he spun a story of him getting shipwrecked.

"So I shout to Nate to take the door, right? I figure I'm gonna go down like Leonardo Da Vinci in Titanic" Elena didn't mention it was actually, De Caprio "y'know, where that chick steals the door, killing him? Well, anyway, so I go flying around for a bit. Eventually a dolphin pops up and asks me if I want a lift. I say yes, so I ride him back to the beach. From there I had to find the apartment. These are nice by the way" he said, gesturing at the pancakes. "There are fucking loads of shitty apartments. Did you know that there's over 56 Elena Fisher's in the country! And none of them were you!"

Nate waved a hand. "Wait, you searched the entire country!"

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, well I couldn't remember what city you lived in. Turns out it's Yemen, who knew?"

Elena spoke up. "I changed my name. Elena Drake, remember."

"That would bloody explain it then! Anyway, I finally found you though. I just followed your" he pointed at Nate "scent. It stinks, by the way."

"Thanks Charlie" Nate muttered. "That's normal".

"**So, we infiltrate the place, get on the plane, and from there-"**

"We just" Nate raised an arm "improvise".

Elena shook her head. "Yes, thank you Nate for that useless piece of trashy planning. We'll make sure we don't do that."

Charlie sat forward. "So this is, like, the final plan?"

Elena nodded. "Yeah… something wrong?"

Charlie nodded. "You saying we're doing this at dawn?"

Elena nodded. "Yeah…"

Charlie jumped on it. "That's the problem see. I don't get up before 11:47am on Saturdays."

Nate sat forward. "Yeah, but this is a little different. This is a rescue mission. Not a trip to Little Chef."

"You dissing Little Chef?" Charlie demanded.

Nate sighed. "Yeah."

"Little Chef rules, I'll have you know! Just because you Americans like Mickey Ds and burger palace-"

"King!" Nate put in. "It's Burger King and McDonalds!"

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, there's a good American. Do you get taught all of your fast food restaurants at school?"

"Better than being taught who won WW2!" Nate retorted.

"Hey! You Yankees only came at the end. We really won it! And why?"

"Why?" Nate asked.

"Because we had Little Chef!"

"Okay, we get it! Little Chef rules. Great!" Elena interjected.

Charlie nodded. "Right, still can't do it though. I need a nutri-grain bar too."

Elena looked at the plans. "You're gonna have to forget about your bedtimes and nutri-grain bars. Sully's in danger and we need to save him."

Charlie moaned. "Fine, fine. But can we get a Little Chef on the way?"

"Sure" Elena said, looking up.

"**So, we're ditching him?" **Nate asked.

Elena looked up from the weapons and supplies she was stacking.

"Yeah. It's for his own good." She said, moving off into the bathroom to change.

"Let him sleep in. He'll like that. Hell, he'll probably forget about the plan. He just got a little excited." Nate said, pulling off his shirt and climbing into bed.

Elena came out of the bathroom, wearing one of Nate's shirts, too big for her.

"You kept that?"

Elena nodded.

"You don't need that, y'know." Nate said, smiling at her.

She smiled back. "Maybe I want it. Maybe I want to protect myself from your ravishing sexual prowess."

"So you admit I do good sex."

She nodded, walking over. Nate stared at her exposed legs.

"Tell me you're not wearing anything under that…" Nate muttered to himself.

Elena straddled him, pushing him down into the bed.

"I thought you said not sex." Nate said as her lips touched his briefly.

Elena straightened up. "Maybe I lied." She said, pulling off the shirt and throwing it onto the floor.

She wasn't wearing anything underneath.

**Charlie made his way to Nate and Elena's door, clutching his '100 fantastic facts about Dolphins'.**

He made his way to their door in his pyjamas with little monkeys on and put his ear to it to see if he was disturbing anything. He heard moaning, groans and a few screams, piercing, in among it.

He frowned. "Elena, you don't need to keep repeating Nate's name. I think he knows it! Same for you two Nate! Elena knows her name!" He shouted.

He heard a squeak, and what sounded like someone falling off a bed. He heard muttering, and eventually some soft footsteps making their way to the door.

The door opened a crack to reveal Elena, standing there in her dressing gown.

She smiled. "What do you want Charlie?" She asked politely.

"What were you doing?" Charlie asked.

"Ermm… Talking." Elena decided.

"Sounds like you were engaging in intercourse." Charlie said suspiciously.

"But…"

"…I'm usually wrong. Anyway, could you read this to me?" He held up the dolphin's book.

Elena smiled. Charlie was so funny sometimes. "Sure I will."

"Where's Nate?" Charlie asked.

"I left him on the bed. He's too exhausted."

Charlie laughed as she led him to the bed. She'd meant for him to sit on it, but he dove right in, making himself comfortable. She heard a yelp as Nate came flying to the top of the sheets.

Charlie grinned next to him. "Ay up."

Nate groaned and sunk back.

Charlie glanced down. "Why aren't you wearing your PJs?" he asked.

Elena pushed herself next to Nate. Charlie looked over at her as Nate wrapped an arm around her waist and gently stroked her curves.

"Elena, you're naked under that?" Charlie asked.

Elena saw no sense in lying to him. "Yeah, I am."

Charlie shrugged. "Looks like I did stumble on hanky panky then." He passed the book to Elena.

He looked at Nate, then back at Elena.

"He's wearing underwear." Elena reassured him.

Charlie smiled and settled back, cuddling Nate. Nate rolled his eyes at Elena, making her laugh.

"Okay" she said, smiling brightly. "Let's start…"

"**I thought that was a fact book. Not a story with facts in it." **Nate hissed to Elena.

Charlie was asleep next to them, having fallen during Chapter 76. A fact for each chapter.

Elena smiled as she rested her head on Nate's chest. She had started the night having intercourse with her sexy husband and finished it in bed with Charlie and Nate. She certainly was adventurous.

"I didn't need to hear about the adventures of Blinky as he makes his way through the ocean. Or about One eye, his friend!" Nate hissed.

"Stop worrying already. You're here with me, albeit not how we wanted, and we just learnt 72-"

"76" Nate interjected.

"76 facts about dolphins." She corrected herself. "Now stop complaining."

She went silent as Nate put a hand down her dressing gown. She giggled as he went into 'Uncharted' areas. At least, as of last night.

"Nate, I'm trying to sleep."

Nate grinned but withdrew slightly. Elena's breathing slowed down as she fell asleep. Nate looked down at her. He kissed the top of her head, checked the alarm and Charlie, before surrendering himself to his dreams.

Most of them were filled with Elena, multiple Charlie's he could only assume were his kids, Aunt Chloe and a grumpy grandfather Sully.


	8. Unrealistic Plot Devices and Little Chef

**Thanks to all those reviews! Love you all. Not literally. Maybe… Hey Kirka, love the new chapter and I suggest everyone reads 'Through the Years'. Better than my crap. Oh, Kirka could you have Elena and Nate mention 'The Wonderful Adventures of Charlie Cutter' in your story. It'd be cool and I am a devoted fan. But of course it's your choice. It's just good publicity and I love your story so much. Anyway, off we go! (Oh, you should listen to the song I mention. Needed to fully enjoy the section coming up. You'll see it when it comes up.)**

"**Sodding no stupid lollies!" **Charlie shouted, hurling his beans across the room.

"Charlie, cut that out!" Elena said firmly.

Charlie looked down. "Sorry."

"I'm not the one you should be apologising too. Go help clean up and tell the staff you're sorry."

"Yes, Ma'am." Charlie stood from the table and lumbered off after his wayward beans.

Elena looked down at the table. How they had found a Little Chef in America on the way to the Cargo Plane's destination _and _it had been open before dawn was beyond Elena, but Charlie had sworn by Little Chef and she supposed he'd been right. Of course everyone serving her was Indian, which wasn't a bad thing and they were terribly polite, but she'd have thought she would have seen some typical English people in an English brand, but whatever.

She looked up at Nate who was trying not to smile and failing with style.

"Nice work mom." Nate said.

Elena gave him a look which made him look down at his toast like it was the only thing in the world. Elena smiled to herself.

She looked over at Charlie, trying to help with the cleaning after he had thrown the mess. He'd been really annoyed to learn they didn't have the Little Chef lollies, claiming they were 'the best bit'. She bit her lip. How were they supposed to get him to infiltrate and plane with them if he couldn't even hold his cool with some stupid lolly?

She felt Nate's foot touch hers and she responded by giving it a little tap. He responded. She looked over at Nate, tucking into the 'American' breakfast, seemly as if he was not tapping his foot but it fact he was now rubbing her leg with his shoe. Crafty Drake. She thought to herself that it was time to put his plan into action…

"_Okay, so we just leave him at Little Chef."_

_Elena put her head in her hands. "Yeah, but how?"_

_Nate leaned forward. "Little Chef gets these stupid lollies they give out for free right?"_

"_Okay… How do you know?"_

_Nate made a face. "Charlie made us stop as we were trying to flee Kate's goons in London to get a Little Chef. We were nearly killed and Chloe was shot in the leg."_

_Elena nodded. "Yeah, Charlie told me Chloe was shot." She wasn't worried. Nowadays, Elena mused, Chloe was more plastic than Female, what with all the bad surgery to her legs, ass and curves, though no one knew why she did that. She didn't have them anymore. Stupid girl. She should never have gone to Naughty Dexterity or ND for her surgery. They were never a good source._

"_Anyway, I steal the lollies, hide them, Charlie angry, creates a mess, distraction and we leave him."_

"_Like you did to me. 4 years ago." Elena said sharply._

_Nate looked guilty. "This is for his safety."_

"_I'm sure you told yourself the same thing."_

_Nate set his jaw. "I'd do it again if I had to."_

_Elena raised her right fist. "So would I."_

_Nate laughed. "I was unprepared. You know you can't beat me in a fist fight. I'd easily beat you if I was ready."_

Nate still had a bruise under his eye. She was a little sorry for that but Nate had shut up about fist fighting after that.

Nate saw her looking. "You didn't have to hit me."

Elena leaned back. "Yeah, but I needed to."

"I thought our wedding vows said 'defend' and stuff."

"I don't know what wedding you went to but I swore to 'beat the crap out of my man if he became too cocky'. Didn't you say the same?"

Nate gave her an evil look. "It's frowned upon for a man to hit a woman."

"Yeah, but they only devised that to make an excuse not to get their asses kicked."

Nate snorted at that and Elena laughed.

Nate cut off his laugh. "We need to go now."

Elena looked over. "Yeah."

Nate put down money on the table and they stood to leave. They made their way past the counter and into the fresh air, leaving Charlie as simply as that.

**Charlie came back to the **table** to find his friends missing. **

He frowned. Where did they go then, he wondered.

He looked around the table, under the seats (just in case). He even squirted the ketchup bottles, in case they had hidden in them, but it was mainly for fun. He looked around a bit more. Then he sat down and thought…

"Well, this sucks…"

"**I can't do that again…"**

Nate put his face close to the bars.

"Especially not now. Not after… No. I'll fight you if I have to. You're not coming. So just… just take that jeep over there" he indicated with his head "and get out of here."

Elena was pissed. Nate was getting rid of her again. She hated when he did this. But his tone was serious. And she knew he was pleading with her, begging. That was no small thing.

"Remember back in the good old days." Nate said. "When you insisted on waiting."

Elena smiled. "To get footage; yeah, I remember." Elena looked him the eye.

Nate smiled. "That was when we weren't married. When I wasn't attached to you. I was just trying to impress you then… if you'd died… I could have gotten over it. Then you had to make me fall in love."

Elena grinned. "Hey, you not regretting it now, are ya?"

Nate turned serious. "I need you to be safe. You understand?"

Elena nodded sadly. "We can argue about it later." she said glumly.

"It'll be great" Nate tried to raise her spirit with a rallying smile.

Elena shook her head. "You haven't got much time." She moved off, patting his hands as she did so.

Nate nodded, watching her go.

"Stupid sodding romance!"

They both jerked around to see Charlie striding up to them, on Elena's side of the fence.

"Charlie!" Nate said angrily. "You're supposed to be safe!"

"I'm sorry, your bloody highness!"

"Now you two are defiantly not coming." Nate ran off to the plane in a sprint.

Elena watched him wistfully, longing for the moment that had been broken. This is the last she might see of him. Ever.

"Cheer up love" Charlie said, coming to her side. "He'll be fine."

**Bullets. Always fucking bullets.**

Nate tore across the exposed ground, chips of concrete whipping behind him. He leapt up the wall and made his way to the gate. The machinery exploded in his face, throwing him back. He let out a snarl. Elena was safe, Charlie was too and he needed this plane. He jumped to the wall, jumping up. He tackled the man at the top to the ground, punching him, putting all his anger at not having said a real goodbye to Elena. He jumped over a pipe into an agents face. They went down and Nate shot the man in front with his gun, twice in the chest. Scarlet explosions burst in his face. Great! Now he was covered in fucking blood! He ran forward, ducking under the agents punch and bringing his knee up to his stomach. When the man doubled over he brung his fist down into the mans face, putting him out of commission. He ran on, pouring on the speed, diving into the agent and jumping off the crate into luggage. He remembered the time he and Elena had gone off for their honeymoon. He yanked away the poisonous thought, tearing towards the runway. He saw the plane and put his gun in its holster, putting on full sprint. But it was hopeless. He had no chance.

Then a jeep rocketed in front of him, Elena in the driver's seat, Charlie hanging onto the supports, hanging off over the tarmac.

**3 minutes earlier.**

"Why don't we just take a jeep, drive through a hidden doorway onto the runway, pick up Nate and do an action style leap onto the planes landing thingies?"

Elena shrugged. It sounded good till the 'thingies' bit.

She got into the jeep, Charlie jumping in the back so he could hang off and 'look cool' as he claimed, as he reached out a hand for Nate. She drove off, tracking in the plane. Charlie reached over.

"Let's have some music then!" He said, reaching over to the radio.

Semi-Charmed Life by Third Eye Blind came on.

"Now we're really cool!" Charlie exclaimed.

Elena groaned. They had a happy perky song about drugs on as they did a crazy setpiece that only Naughty Dog could have thought up. They were so dead.

"**Help me!" **

Nate sprinted up and jumped in the jeep. Elena started accelerating immediately. He pulled Charlie in.

"You like the music" Charlie said.

Nate heard some very fast lyrics, then a 'do do do' going on. Not exactly action music.

"Why have we got some happy music on?"

Elena grimaced. "Charlie put it on. Not my fault."

They were starting to catch up with the plane. Elena was one gutsy driver.

They saw a load of thugs, completely confused by the mix of intense driving and carefree music going on. They got up to the wheels. Charlie sat next to Elena.

"Give us the wheel then!"

Elena looked over at him. "What!"

"So you can join Nate in boarding the plane!"

Charlie took the wheel from her, Elena thoroughly confused.

Nate took her by the waist. "Off we go then!"

"What!"

"Jump!" Nate readied her. She swallowed her heart and jumped, grabbing onto the bits of the supports. She gripped them tightly, holding on for dear life. Nate appeared next to her, mucking up his jump a bit.

"All right?" he shouted over the wind.

Elena looked back at the jeep but it was empty. And they were rising. She gripped the machinery tightly, like Nate. Then she saw Charlie.

He had abandoned the jeep as Nate did. But he'd made a useless jumping having to run up the wheel a bit, cartoon style, before grabbing a bit of the thing.

Then it had risen, leaving him hanging on with one hand.

Elena looked at him, hanging there by one hand.

"Hey Charlie!" She called.

He nodded back.

What else could she have said?

"**Hey there!" **

Charlie leapt up from their hiding place and into the brute.

Nate groaned. He'd had a brilliant time, watching Elena's ass in front of him, moving so temptingly (did she want to be raped?), getting dirtier and dirtier by the second, her hair coming loose and generally becoming the sexiest stowaway he'd ever seen. They'd gotten to a bit where they could rest, Charlie humming 'Semi-Charmed Life' under his breath. Elena had fallen into his arms, falling asleep instantly, leaving Nate to just look at her. He remembered the night in Yemen, hell, both nights before Charlie had interrupted the second.

But now, when they had decided to move, Charlie had gotten them detected.

Nate leapt out behind him, tackling the brute into the wall.

Elena popped up, watching as Nate engaged in a furious brawl with this brute. Charlie was making his way to a switch muttering about 'fresh air'.

Nate ducked a punch, blocked a second, bringing both fists into the brutes head.

He recoiled lashing out with a horizontal punch, which Nate dodged, sweeping his legs, bringing him to the ground, before punching him in the face.

It was going well intill Charlie opened the cargo door.

Nate was thrown off balance, letting the brute throw him over.

Nate scrabbled for grip, slipping towards the edge. He got wedged, pulling himself up. The brute was smiling, approaching.

"Come on big guy" he muttered.

He blocked a kick, sending a fist up which was caught. He drove his knee into the brute's stomach, doing no damage, but freeing his fist.

Elena watched on as Nate struggled across the brute.

Charlie was tugging at a strap, hanging out of a crate.

"What are you doing Charlie!" Elena shouted.

Charlie pulled the… release, oh god! and was thrown back. A parachute was deployed, dragging the box out of the plane.

Nate felt the kick throw him back. He dodged the stomp, kicking at his legs.

Elena watched as her husband caught a kick on the ground, but he was losing. That much was obvious.

Nate saw a crate above him, then the brute was gone. What on earth?

Elena saw Nate stand up. But other boxes were being released. "Nate!" She screamed.

Nate saw boxes coming his way. Ah, shit…

Charlie ran out to 'save' Nate who was dodging boxes like a crazy man.

Nate saw Charlie coming to help him. Then he was hit.

Elena screamed as she saw Charlie; being collided with a box. Painfully.

Nate was hit out of surprise and went hurtling through the air.

Elena let loose tears as Nate was swept away by a box.

Nate was rolling on a truck. Strange, he thought. He decided to grab onto the netting. Safe. Wait… Shit, he just remembered where he was. Hanging 20,000 feet in the air! Oh crap!

He looked back over his shoulder to see Charlie! Yeah, Charlie, hanging there. He raised his hand, giving him a thumbs up, like he had just jumped a gap or connected a wire.

"Hangin' in there mate!" He called.

Jesus Christ. Charlie tried to climb up and stopped.

"Hey mate!" Nate stopped climbing and looked around. "I'm in a bit of a pickle, you see?"

That was an understatement. "Why do I care?" Nate shouted back.

"Don't know" Charlie shrugged and continued to hand there.

**Meanwhile, **Elena had been ambushed and after a lot of fighting, had destroyed the cargo plane. Happy Days.

Nate climbed up, intending to help Charlie when the entire plane rocked, throwing him into the aircraft. He came up to see Elena crouching behind an unco-operating box, which looked like it wanted to expose her, more than it wanted to help her. She smiled.

"Doing okay? Where's Charlie?"

"Hanging over sudden death".

Elena nodded.

"Hey, let's like, totally blow a hole in the side of the aircraft. That'll be fun!"

They heard a load of agents cheer and suddenly the aircraft was being ripped apart. "We didn't think this through!" one guy shouted.

Nate dove on Elena attaching himself to her as they were dragged out of the aircraft.

Nate felt the pull of gravity and he was ripped into the air. He tried to keep hold of Elena, but it's kinda hard in that position.

He was falling through the air. Elena was below him. He tried to reach her. He didn't know what to do once he got her but anything was better then dying without his arms wrapped around her. He tried to reach her, just wanting to scream his love for her one last time. But it was hopeless. She was falling faster than him.

Suddenly a cockney comet went screaming past.

Charlie?

Yeah, Charlie. He righted his dive, spinning around so he could look at Nate.

"Ay up mate! Or rather ay down mate, considering the context!"

"Get Elena!" Nate screamed.

Charlie nodded, before plunging into a dive again.

**Elena was pretty sure she was dead. **If only she could go out kissing Nate, then all would be alright. She couldn't see him, but she swore she could hear him, crying her name. She wanted to hug him but that… difficult. Suddenly arms were around her. Nate? She looked around to see Charlie's ugly mug.

"Charlie! What the he-" She was cut off as he pulled them up. She was crushed by a very Natish impact. Charlie was wrapping himself around her. No, that was Nate, Charlie was reaching out for… Holy Shit!

… **And they all die. Shame. Ah well, ND shouldn't have thought up such a ridiculous circumstance for 3 people to survive. (This isn't the end BTW).**


	9. Sand and Memories

**Thanks for all your great reviews and please give me more if you would. They make me feel special (oh boy that's sad). Anyway, desert time…**

"**Well this is just fucking perfect!" **Charlie shouted.

Nate looked around glumly. Yep, things didn't get much worse than having to board a speeding cargo plane, fight a beast of a man 20,000 feet in the air, fall out of said plane, fell as if you're gonna die and having to watch it happen, worrying about Elena and Charlie while falling, getting saved by Charlie, who turns out to be a stupidly good sky diving (who knew?), who grabs a box, and unleashes the parachute on it, sending you all to the ground safely… in the Rub-a-something desert!

Yeah, and to think it had started as a rescue mission. Now they'd need a bloody rescue mission for them. Nate looked around, reflecting on what friends he had left to rescue him.

Elena: With him in the desert – Chances: Slim.

Sully: Who they were trying to save before the crash – Chances: Not much.

Chloe: There's an idea – Chances: He'd call her in a mo.

Charlie: Are you kidding me? – Chances: He couldn't even save himself. (Most of the time at least; this time was a flux).

That left Nate with one viable option. He looked over to where Elena was telling Charlie to calm down, keep a straight line of mind and all that. Charlie was sitting crossed legged in the sand, listening intently.

Nate took out his phone, which was an 25GB iPhone with a dual memory card and a 43 megapixel camera, which Nate held up close to the camera so he would fulfil the advertisement contract he had been set before using it, the iPhone setting up immediately, being a special model that was the best of its line.

He went down the names, Chloe's name appearing immediately, due to the mind-reading aspect of the hardware and put it to his ear, turning so the logo was clearly displayed.

"_Hello, Nate is that you? You want to come to the Blue Lobster and get some grub"._

Nate cringed at the 'Happy Gilmore' reference. Now of all times.

"No Chloe, I'm kinda stuck in the desert. And I, Elena and Charlie need help."

"_Cool, I'll not ask where you are. I mean, movie logic states I'll already know the time and place if it's a date."_

"Right. And?"

"_Well, you have to make this a date. Otherwise I won't know where you are?"_

"Sure, whatever. It's date, now save us!"

"_On my way. Love you."_

"Yeah, I don't."

Then she hung up, leaving Nate to wonder how she was going to get here when he hadn't told her what desert he was stuck in. Boy, he hoped that date logic gave her the location.

"**Just over this hill." **Elena said, having assured Charlie that they would find food and water in the wreckage of the plane.

"Dune" Charlie corrected.

"Yeah, whatever" Elena muttered. She wiped hair out of her face. Jesus, it was hot.

Nate fell down the dune, making Charlie laugh. The Cargo Plane rose into view. Elena let out a sigh of relief. Thank god.

"**This is officially shit." **Nate muttered.

Elena nodded. They hadn't found anything, besides an Eton bowler hat. She wondered who it had belonged to. Shame about all this loss of life. This is why she was getting annoyed with this damn treasure hunting; death for nothing.

"Ay up guys! Come here!"

Charlie, definitely. Nate started to jog towards the cry, Elena following close behind.

They came upon Charlie drinking water. Lots of it! Nate ran forwards before slowing down.

"Charlie? What happened to all the water?"

Charlie shrugged. "I drank it."

**They set up camp that night. **Nate couldn't tell where they were. Charlie was practicing his Karmic exercises.

Nate was mad. Charlie had drunken all the water, but he had gotten an entire supply of food. Which they were eating at the moment. Nate wasn't into beans but they were food so who cares.

Charlie had eaten his reduced ration (due to stealing all the water), and was doing stuff to 'align' his Karma. Said he'd learnt it from some crazy guy he knew. What a surprise. The crazy guy knew another crazy guy. Just great.

Elena was asleep. Charlie moved off as Nate moved down to lie next to her.

"Hey, Charlie. Don't run off, kay?"

He didn't catch Charlie answer but really, where could Charlie go?

**Nate threw the empty bag viciously into the sand.** While he and Elena had been asleep, Charlie had snuck off to eat ALL the food, leaving them with nothing! Nate was so angry with Charlie, only not hitting him due to Elena telling him not too. He didn't know it was wrong she reasoned. He was a child in the 'me, me, me' stage. Nate just grunted and kept walking. Now Charlie was writing a stupid SOS sign about the size of his brain. Pretty small then. Nate looked up at Elena who was drooping slightly, sunburnt skin peeling. She still looked good, even if she was more akin to be the devils daughter than his wife. He turned and started walking, Elena picking herself up after him. He looked around and his heart ached. She was stooped, moving slowly, no matter what she said, she didn't have the physical strength of him or Charlie. Sure she had more willpower than anyone he had met, even Chloe, who would try to save her own ass, though, he reflected, maybe that was a different thing. Thinking of Chloe, she said she'd 'rescue' them, but Nate didn't put any stock on that. They were on their own here.

He continued to walk, intill he saw a well. No, not a well, that's stupid. He closed his eyes again, then opened them to find the well still there. No this was plain silly. He walked over to it. They was a rope. He reached to it, the distance seeming a mile, grasped it and pulled. Huh, that was weird. He picked up the water bag idly. He put it to his lips and drank. That was good. He handed some to Charlie, who drank, and passed it to Elena. Now they were all full they could keep going. Of course the bag had been empty when he had passed it to Elena but she was tough. She'd keep going.

They walked.

He walked.

He fell and picked himself up.

He looked around. The sand was golden now, like Elena's hair. He wondered, if he begged, would he be allowed to kiss her? He turned around, intending to ask, but no one was there. He chuckled. Whoops! Looks like he was on his own. He kept walking. Oh, look. Elena was by his side. He tried to reach for her hand, stumbled, but managed to grasp it. It was nice, if feeble. He wondered, had Elena had any water.

"Elena, have you had any water?"

She didn't respond. That was rude, now.

"Elena, have you had any-"

"Hey kid!"

Nate looked around. Sully was standing there.

"Hey Sully." Nate called. "Look Elena, its Sully!"

Elena dropped down next to him. Funny female.

Sully came up to him. "Hey kid, what are you doing in the desert? You put any suncream on?"

Nate was dragged back into focus. The real Sully couldn't give a shit about his well being. He couldn't be real.

He pointed at him. "You're not Sully!"

He swung at him, his fist going through and hitting someone else.

"Ha you bastard!" He stood up straight. Bad Sully, intill he felt a contact. One that made him go out.

**Nate woke up to see Elena lying next to him.**

"Hey beautiful" he murmured, stroking her hair, loose from the bed they were lying in.

Looks like that crazy adventure with Marlowe had just been a dream. He frowned as Elena rolled over. A crap one, of course, full of lost Sully's, dying Elena's and lots of skydiving Charlie's. Boy, that had been stupid dream. So unrealistic.

Elena was looking at him blearily through sleepy eyes.

"Morning." She said simply.

He smiled in return, kissing her forehead. She let out a little giggle as he put a hand on her waist.

"So what do you want to do today?" She asked him.

Nate smiled, turning around so his back was facing her.

"Hey you! Don't ignore me!"

He felt a playful poke in his back. He smiled, but kept his back turned as he reached for the dresser. He riffled through it as Elena made progressive progress onto his back.

"Elena, get off." He said, smiling.

"Not intill you pay attention to me again."

He grasped the box and turned around, throwing her off his back.

Elena got up to look at him, miffed from being thrown over. She was about to launch into a speech about how girlfriends should be treated with respect and care intill she noticed the box.

Nate was surprised to see her go pale.

"Nate."

"Yeah?" He was unsure now. What if she rejected?

"I'm not sure… do you?..."

Nate opened the box to reveal a small engagement ring. Nothing special, silver with a small sapphire to match her eyes. But it had far more significance than that. This was a little object which could determine their lives. Change them completely, all hitched on one word.

Elena looked at it and he could see… longing in it but, strangely, hurt too.

She looked up at him sadly. "Nate, I don't think we can."

His heart was racing. "But…" Damn, his mouth was dry. "I thought you'd be…"

She shook her head sadly. "No Nate. That's my answer. I can't. I don't want to see you get hurt when it doesn't work. I don't want to get hurt. We can't Nate."

She got off the bed and started to walk, picking up stray clothes as she went.

Nate watched from the bed, completely shocked.

She turned around, smiling sadly. "I thought your… your Nateness would stop you from committing. I… I don't want to get hurt."

He jerked to life, leaping off the bed as she made her way to the door.

"But Elena! We live together, eat together. We got drunk that time and planned our lives together! I thought you'd be happy!"

"Nate, this was-"

"What? Just a one time thing? For 2 fucking years! We're a couple Goddamnit! I want us to go further than the crap boyfriend/girlfriend stage. I want more and I know as hell you do too!"

"No Nate. I…" she trailed off, moving out of the door. "Don't follow me." she said.

Nate grabbed her arm, pushing her against the door. He locked his lips with her, pushing all his passion into it. She wrapped her arms around, responding, before her sense came back. She pushed him back, unwillingly.

"I don't think we can see each other again. Please, don't chase me. Find someone else. Not me."

Nate moved away, ring clutched in his hand. "I can't promise you that."

"That's what I feared." Elena said as she moved out of the door.

"**Mate, wake up!"**

Nate opened his eyes. Back in the desert. Just a nightmare. Of course he had to be taken back to one of the worst moments in his life. He sat up, heat pounding down on him.

"Shit, how long was I out?"

Charlie looked puzzled. "Don't know. I can't read watches."

"Seriously? What a fucking dumbass."

Charlie looked indignant. "I can read the sun for time."

"But not a watch!" He replied disbelievingly.

Suddenly a thought occurred to him. "Where's Elena?"

He looked to see her moving restlessly on the floor, muttering.

He dove over to her, taking her head in his hands.

"Elena? What's the matter?"

Charlie appeared over his shoulder. "The way I see it is this. We got all the supplies and water didn't we? I ate food and you got a little water from the well. Elena didn't. And since she is already physically weaker than us, us being fully grown men, her body couldn't take the strain of the harrowing conditions and now she's dying. And since we could have given her food and water we actually killed her, which will be a bitch to live with. And I really liked her. But think about the good things. Once she's dead you can go find another girl. Shoot the field and all that. 'Cause there is no way in all of hell that she will survive. That would be mental!"

Nate whipped around a punch, taking Charlie in the face.

Charlie fell back, clutching his face. "I hit you last time you did that. I don't want to do it again but I will if I have to!"

Nate stood his ground. "She's not going to die!" He tackled Charlie.

"She's dead man! That life. Deal with it!"

Nate punched him in the face. Charlie blocked the next one, and dragged Nate into a headbutt.

Nate reeled back and Charlie kicked him off. Nate scrambled back to his feet.

"Y'know what Charlie? I've always fucking hated you! Elena was the only one who could stand you!"

Charlie roared in rage and swung at Nate's face. Nate dodged, blocked his kick and dove into him, knocking him to the ground.

Nate rolled away, and sprung to his feet. He blocked Charlie attacks before bringing his elbow to his stomach.

Charlie held it and pushed him off, trying to kick him away, but Nate caught it and sent Charlie sprawling. Nate reached for his shirt, Charlie hitting his hands away, and lashing out with his knee. Nate dodged and clothes lined Charlie.

He went down. Nate got on top of him and started working at his face.

Charlie grabbed Nate's neck and sent him over, just like in Syria. But Elena's life was on the line this time. He threw sand in Charlie's face and brung his fist up, knocking out a baby tooth.

Charlie fell to the ground and started crawling away.

"Screw you! I'm off!"

"Yeah, good luck cunt! Gonna find a stupid camp in the desert?"

Charlie started limping to a dune, over and out of site.

Yeah, good riddance, Nate thought.

He returned to Elena and hoisted her onto his shoulders.

"You'll be fine, okay. We'll find help, water, something. Just hang in there."

_**Bullets went flying as Nate dove through the window.**_

_Elena aimed over his head and took the guys out._

_Nate grabbed her hand and they sprinted through the building._

_Elena took lead and shoved Nate into a small cupboard._

_Miraculously they both fitted in it, but they were both shoved closely together._

_They heard men outside, arguing about where they could be._

_Nate knew it was the wrong time to think about this but he could feel Elena's breasts pushing against him, just below his chest. He liked the contact. They felt nice, and her warm breathe as she breathed against his chest was an added bonus. He held her close. If he died… well, at least he would die with her._

"_Yes, Nate."_

_He looked down at the top of her head. "Hmm."_

"_Yes Nate. I will."_

"_You'll?"_

"_Marry you."_

"_I don't have the ring. I didn't expect to see you here."_

_She looked up at him. "Now we both know that's not true"._

_Yeah, he had been keeping tabs on her for the past month. Tracking her and trying to protect her. This assignment had been one to many though. He'd had to reveal himself. He couldn't take her, lying there with that stupid producer who fancied her. Newsflash Jeff II, he was in love with her. Not just a petty fancy._

"_So I was looking out for you."_

"_Stalking me." She corrected._

_He smiled. "Yeah, but now we're engaged I don't have to do that anymore."_

_She smiled. "I love you Nate. I'll be proud to be your wife."_

"_What do you think I'll feel, being your husband?"_

"_Trapped"._

_Nate smiled. "Never. Restless perhaps. Never trapped."_

_Elena pulled him into her, wrapping her arms around him and while pushing her thigh up. Nate grasped it as the criminals went past._

**In reality, Nate was in the shit and Elena had already drowned from it.**

Nate was panicking. He knew Elena was going and their was nothing he could fucking do! He screamed as the sun continued to beat down upon him and his wife. Charlie was gone and the more Chloe like side of him agreed with him. Elena was dead weight and he'd have far more chance of survival without her.

_**Elena waited on the bed, nervous. **Nate was in the bathroom. They were back at her place after that whole Cintamani Stone event and she was both excited and extremely nervous. She knew Nate wanted to do it again. Hell, she did too. But there was one little problem. Or rather one big, side stretching problem. _

_She lifted her shirt slightly to reveal, large, ugly, outjutting scars stretching from her waist to her chest, mercifully not actually on her chest, not completely at least._

_She groaned and let her head fall against the pillow. She'd been quite proud of her athletic build, a result of her running around the world and some work. Now, it was ruined. Nate had loved her smooth skin, now he had some deformities to look in disgust at. He wouldn't want her now. Not like this, a used model. She was ruined._

_Nate came out of the bathroom. He was dressed in boxers and a shirt, though there was no real point considering what they wanted to do. Or rather what Elena wanted to do and what Nate would be scared out of doing. Nate moved up the bed smoothly intill he was right over her, his face mere inches from hers._

_Elena squirmed, uncomfortable. Here we go… _

_Nate kissed her gently and moved a hand to her shirt. She pushed it off._

"_Oh, so you want a bit of aggression. I thought that in your current state you'd want me… gentle."_

_He moved in again, but Elena pushed him back._

_He smiled nervously. "What's wrong Elena?"_

_The only time he'd seen her this nervous was when they'd first had sex. Elena had been a virgin then, still unsure. He had… what's a nice way of putting it, ah, had not been one. He knew how to handle woman. Or he'd thought he knew._

_But Elena had been a different thing all together. She'd been nervous, withdrawn. Trying to protect herself but very willing. He remembered how she'd joked that she wasn't up to the standard of his normal consorts._

_She'd been right. She was even better. Not as full out sexy as the others, but her simple girl-next-door attitude and body had, he now knew, been his ideal girl. And she had fire. Once they'd gotten going Elena had discovered she quite liked this and she had started taking charge. Yes, he an old timer, a veteran had been upstaged by a rookie. A virgin. She shouldn't know what to do! But that had made it all the better. And that night had been something special. Completely unique, like all his times with her. Chloe knew tricks, Chase had been… well kinda annoying and Rika had been a bit violent, but Elena respected him, her inexperience being far sexier than anything else. _

_But now she was acting weird._

"_Elena, is there a problem?"_

_She shook her head. Nate frowned._

"_What is it? You can tell me."_

_She looked down then up into hi eyes, pleading._

"_Y'know that grenade? Well, I didn't get away unscathed."_

_Nate knew only too well. Harry fucking Flynn, the bastard._

_He tried to put on bravado. "It can't be too bad."_

_Elena shook her head, as he started to lift her chest._

"_I understand if you don't want to anymore. I'm horrible now. I get it if you want to walk away…"_

_She continued to ramble excuses as Nate looked at them._

_Yeah, she'd had right to be scared. They weren't something you could ignore. They were huge, crisscrossing lines, stretching her left side. _

"_You're better than ever." Nate said sincerely._

"_But Nate, look at me."_

"_I am. And I can barely tear my eyes away."_

_Elena looked at him. "Really?"_

_Nate smiled and put his lips to them, tracing them softly with his tongue. Elena pushed her head back, moaning softly as Nate pulled her trousers down, his lips moving ever lower. Nate pulled his shirt up, exposing his bullet wound to her. He took her hand and put it to it._

"_We're a matching pair. Bound in body as well as mind."_

**The memory came hurtling with such speed Nate just collapsed.**

Never again would he get an experience like that. His wife, his partner, was dying in front of him and there was nothing he could do about it!

He laid her gently on the sand.

"Elena, talk to me. Please, I can't live without you."

Her face, sunburnt, peeling skin, soft lips chapped from lack of water. It was the thing he couldn't stop staring at. He pulled her closer as the moon came overhead.

Their hearts used to beat in unison, but hers was dropping. He felt her chest, felling the heartrate dropping.

"Elena, don't do this." He pleaded.

Her breathing gradually slowed… and her heart beat its last beat.

Elena Drake, foreign correspondent, journalist extraordinaire, wife and lover of Nathan Drake, was dead.


	10. Gay Horse Men and Eton Schoolboys

**Nate looked at the settlement in front of him and released his grip on Elena.**

"Okay, we're here. It'd better not be a mirage, right?"

Elena was silent, mainly because she was unconscious. Nate had nearly died of fear when her heart pitched but Elena was stronger than she appeared. She wasn't leaving him as easily as that. And Nate was trying to keep optimistic.

"We'll get you some water, eh?"

He hefted Elena onto his shoulder and started to trudge down the sand.

"**Ah shit?"**

The agents were staring at him. He stared back. He'd just barrelled through a door, looking for water, food or anything and had run face first into the sand, right next to the agents. Good news, he saw water. They each had their own flasks. That he could steal. Y'know, once they were dead.

He dove into cover, glancing at Elena, still safely on the other side of the door. He waited for the sound of bullets to come. But, nothing.

He glanced over. The agents were standing there, regarding him suspiciously.

"What do you want?" One called in a very Eton accent.

Nate was confused. "Aren't you supposed to kill me?"

Another shrugged. "Well, that's what Mrs. Marlowe told us, but we don't really want to. Sure, we'll get detention, but we're rebels." He smiled proudly.

Yeah, real rebels. Schoolboys, all of them.

"Can you give me a gun… or?"

One threw his Kal at Nate. He picked it up and put it on his back.

"Err, thanks." Nate said lamely.

The Etoners nodded and started talking about waistcoats. Nate frowned and moved closer.

"Any of you want to give me some water?"

They looked around, before their radios started to buzz.

"_Don't let Drake survive or you'll all get Fs! Mrs. Drake is worth a B and Cutter a D. If you fail to pick up the appointed marks you fail and will be dismissed from Villian's School for Eton Students."_

They looked down blankly. Nate started to back away. If he knew one thing about Eton, it was that it was the place of high grades. And damn be anyone who stood in the way.

The schoolboys let rip with their guns, missing terribly but making Nate sprint across the sand into cover.

Nate got his bearings and peeked over. "Sorry, but do you guys have any water?"

The shooting stopped.

"Or a weapon?..." he asked hopefully.

A M9 went sailing over the wall along with some water. Nate smiled to himself. For educated boys they weren't very smart.

**After a very disturbing victory, where he literally slaughtered a dozen Eton schoolboys he ran back to Elena.**

"Drink this" he said, shoving the water down her.

Elena started to cough, Nate lowering the flow. She was still desperately weak, but better than she had been. She was coughing and muttering now, which he took as a good sign. Much better than the endless silence. He hoisted her up and kept going.

**Elena woke to find her throat burning, sick (make that really sick), and completely weak.**

She felt as if her legs would never move again and her brain hurt. Her throat was burning, her head was dizzy and her lips were dripping blood due to the cracks she had opened when she woke. She reached to her head, but her arm was too useless to respond. Fuck, what happened. She remembered Charlie and Nate fighting, or was that a dream? Nate had re-enacted the 'Tears in a Jar' bit she was pretty sure. What _was_ going on? She looked around and saw Nate, bloodied, sweating, hair falling in his face, away from it's usual 'flick', and generally looking extremely handsome. She made a little noise, drawing Nate's attention. His eyes lit up, even if he did keep very low. She just realized that they were in cover, getting bombarded by gunfire! Holy crap!

"Drink this!" Nate shoved water at her, which she drunk down, too fast, and retched all over the sand. She looked up to see Nate smile.

"That's my girl."

"Nate, I just threw up!"

"Good. Body is getting used to functiong and stuff. Very good." He took his gun, which was plastered in… oh god! Blood and rested it on his lap. "I was so scared. You need to stop doing that, you'll kill me."

Elena smiled. "Sure you didn't cry?"

"Nah, not me. Shit." he said, in response to a close miss.

Elena frowned. "Nate" she coughed "damn, what's" cough "going on?"

Nate look concerned at her coughing but dismissed it and shoved more water at her.

"Well" he started "We're in a bit of a pickle. Yep, we're royally fucked."

Elena raised an eyebrow and peeked over the cover. Tons of agents were shooting and doing an Irish clog dance.

"It's not that I don't like the dance" Nate commented. "It's just that they suck at it."

Nate was right. They were pretty awful.

The agents were moving closer.

Nate took her hand. "This is us, I think. We're not going to make it. But first" he dropped his bravado "I want to apologise."

"For what Nate?"

"For ruining your life. If not for me, you'd be up there on the highest rungs of TV, with a whole pick of guys better than me. You'd be married to a nice guy, intelligent, handsome, though" he smiled at her "not quite as good as me."

Elena smiled. "No."

"And he would be caring, you'd have a family that adores you, kids and all, and the closest you'd get to danger would be when you broke a nail. You'd sit in chat shows, upstaging all the others with your beauty and nerve-inducing wit."

"And I'm sorry for stealing that life from you. If I hadn't been so selfish, I would have left you after El Dorado. I wouldn't have dragged you along in Nepal. And boy, I would not have married you. I'm sorry."

Elena smiled. "Nate, I don't accept your apology, because if I had that life… well, I would have been having an affair."

Nate chuckled. "With who? Sully?"

"You. I would have met you and if we had never gotten together after El Dorado, or Lazarevic, I would have been bored. Restless for you. Sure, I might get married, have kids but not with the man I want. No matter what he's like. So I would have found you and we would have done what we did in Yemen. I would have ruined my family and my life and I don't think I would have cared. I mean, I need Sully as my father-in-law. He's cool and I like him."

"Now I know you've had too much sun. No one willingly chooses Sully for a relative."

He pulled her close and planted a kiss on her head. "Good you're with me then."

Elena didn't want to ruin the moment, but where the hell were the agents?

"Err, Nate?"

He was alert. "Yeah, I know." He peeked over the cover carefully.

He saw a lone horseman waiting there, shifting uncomfortably.

"Hello?" Nate called.

The guy looked up. "Hey. Are you… Nathan Drake?"

Nate nodded as Elena appeared next to him, still needing support.

The guy clapped his hands against his legs. "Well, good. Ah, you have the girl too! Brilliant. He will be very impressed."

Elena looked at Nate. "Who?"

"Ay up there you dirty bastards!"

They both turned to see Charlie sitting a horse perfectly, an RPG cradled in one hand, a scarf around his head and a pistol holstered on his leg.

"Come on! You're not in the desert now! Boy, I can't believe I found you two! That's mental!"

"**So you managed to get out of the desert, find this tribe and convince them that you're a god?"**

Charlie leaned back. Elena was safe in the tent, recovering and Nate was sitting across the campfire from Charlie. He'd just discussed the plan of action to rescue Sully, but now he had business with the Cockney Cutter.

Charlie spoke: "Convincing had nothing to do with it mate. No, they just took me on for some reason. Apparently I'm the chosen one of something." He poked the fire. Nate had heard weirder things in context to Charlie Cutter.

"If you can believe that." Nate said.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, right. But don't tell 'em that. They really believe it mate and I think" he pointed his stick at Nate "that's the only reason we're alive."

Nate was ready to go check on Elena. He started shifting restlessly in his seat.

"So what does this, y'know, chosen one stuff entitle?"

Charlie took a bite out of his stick. "I don't know mate. I'm suppose to kill the witch and free Iram. I can also talk to the smokeless fire things." He nodded. "What bullshit." He added as an afterthought.

Nate wasn't sure. It was no normal thing that Charlie Cutter had survive the desert alone, had tamed the horse masters and rescued them.

"What was the prophecy again Charlie?" Nate asked curiously.

Charlie leant forward over the flames, which darted aside to avoid him, unsettling Nate.

"Okay, here it is. The Chosen One is supposed to be immune to fire and those spiders, they won't touch him. But the prophecy goes: He will take to the air, escaping his guardian, to accompany a woman and two men. All friends. He will make his way through the trials intill he finds the location of Iram, reuniting Man and Wife and strengthen the relationship between Wife and Father-in-Law. He will face the witch multiple times, but still lack the strength to kill her. He will be captured but he will be saved by the Ocean. He will take to the air again to the golden land. He will face hostility from the Husband and eventually separate from the Husband and Wife. He will tame the Horse Masters and save the two. He will then go on to do other stuff, I forget."

Nate was a little annoyed. He remembers the old stuff but not the new stuff. Typical Charlie. The guardian would be Chloe, the golden land the desert. The spiders hadn't liked Sully, but maybe it had really been Charlie they had been scared off. It all made sense. Nate shook his head. The only thing he was interested in was his family, namely Elena, and any other prophecies could wait

He patted Charlie on the shoulder and made his way to the tent where Elena was. He saw her, nestled in blankets against the cool nights of the desert. He was so happy she was alive. It had been too close, again. He really needed to get out of this business, if not for himself, for her.

He crept up to her silently, wishing it was a bed and he could undress a little, but hell if he was going to do that with a load of (probably gay) men nearby. He got under the sheets and wrapped an arm around Elena who took it and pulled it to her chest with a little more force than he would have liked, and nestled close to him. He adjusted himself to make her more comfortable and prepared to go to sleep.

"Ay up! The horse guys want to play strip poker! You in!"

Yep, definitely gay.

**Please keep faith in this and review if you want more, or you have any ideas for this or any other stories you want me to write. Really, any Elena/Nate fic and I'm sure I can try to pull it off. Whether it's a sequel to this (I have a few ideas) or something like 'Fan Fiction' or 'Bath Time'. Keep reviewing. Thanks!**


	11. Convoys, Reunions and FakeReal Bullets

**Here we go again. To anyone thinking that you can review too much *cough* Elle *cough*, you can't! So go ahead and fill up my reviews page! Any ideas you have, just tell me!**

**Nate thundered down the canyon, making up the distance to the convoy.**

Elena was in front of him, still slightly weakened, so sharing a horse with him, loading a 92FS, which she had managed to keep throughout their misadventures.

Nate looked to his right to see Charlie riding a horse like he'd been born with one. His body moved in perfect motion with the horses.

They approached the first two trucks, horse guys surrounding it.

"This is ours mate!" Charlie shouted.

Charlie rode close and stood in the stirrups, climbing onto the saddle.

"Whoa" Elena muttered. Nate was in awe too. It was impressive.

Charlie leapt just as a guy appeared above. He collided with him, bullets flying.

Charlie ducked the gun swing, kneed him and flipped him in front to take the other bullets a guy on a quad bike shot at him. He grabbed the guys arm and made him unload bullets to the gas tank, exploding the vehicle.

Charlie then ran the length of the vehicle and leapt onto the next one, barely hanging on.

Nate pushed the horse forward, Elena cocking her gun.

They got close enough and Elena took the guy down with a headshot.

"That's my girl" Nate muttered in her ear. She responded by telling him to hurry up.

**It was going well. The gay horse men ran out of bullets but had plenty of beauty supplies which the Eton boys didn't like.**

Nate was on a truck now, Elena guiding the horse next to it.

He was pinned by a schoolboy. He blocked a punch and retaliated. His fist met face and the Eton boy released his hold. Nate tackled him to the ground.

He heard a click and reflexively recoiled as bullets whipped past. He looked round to see an agent pointing a gun at him. Fuck.

Charlie jumped out of nowhere, and took the guy out, without breaking his stride and dove off the truck to his horse.

Nate looked over to see him clinging to the saddle.

Some agents thought they could get the drop on him like this, but he whipped out his pistol and blew them to pieces.

Jesus, Charlie was a badass!

Nate made ready to jump onto his horse before a strong wind nearly picked him up.

He looked up to see a plane fly over the convoy keeping pace. He glared up before seeing it was a plane like Sully's old one. What was it again? A Hogwild or something. He couldn't remember. Then he saw who was driving it!

Chloe!

What the hell? He looked around to see Charlie making his way to it. He didn't know it was an ally. Crap.

Charlie leapt onto the water landing gear, clinging on.

Chloe banked, not knowing who it was, trying to shake him off. Charlie wrapped his legs around it, and pulled himself up, climbing the plane. Chloe flipped but Charlie pulled out his knife, digging it into the plane…

**Who the fuck was this bastard?**

Chloe looked out the plane to see a huge convoy. Nate was riding a vehicle, near the front. Elena was riding close by. But she had bigger things to worry about than her rival.

She heard the door getting yanked open to see Charlie. This was who was the superhuman guy hanging on! But he'd been useless when she'd been with him!

He launched a kick at her which she tried to dodge.

Damn, she wearing a half mask for the wind and Charlie (not being smart) didn't recognise her.

His next kick took her in the side and threw her out of the plane. She hung onto the door, Harry Potter style.

Charlie appeared above her.

"Who's flying the plane!" She shouted. Priorities, namely her life.

He shrugged. "It's on movie mode. It flies and we fight." He shouted back.

Perfect.

**Elena looked up to see Chloe haul herself back into the plane to… fight Charlie!**

Chloe kicked in the close confines and Charlie blocked. He tried to punch but Chloe dodged and punched him in the face.

Chloe might have had bad plastic surgery, but her fighting skills were still intact.

It turned into a brawl that Charlie wasn't winning.

**Jesus Christ!**

Charlie was scared of the bitch he was losing to. She was vicious, striking at all his weaknesses like she knew him! She knew his left arm was weak, that he couldn't aim a kick. It was his worst nightmare. And she used his strength against him!

He felt a knife hand on his neck but deflected a punch. He headbutted at the bitch, causing her to cry out and kick him with both legs. He went flying out of the plane to the ground.

**Time slowed down.**

Elena watched as Charlie hurtled through the sky.

"**Charlie!"**

Nate cried out as if it would save Charlie as he fell towards the ground.

**Sully was in the lead car, enjoying refreshments while teaching the kids about lockpicking.**

Sully had been formerly invited to become a teacher at the school for something and he was loving it. Ken Talbot didn't want him in of course but he was fucking the head teacher so his opinion was quickly dismissed.

Anyway, that would be about the time Charlie came through the roof.

**Elena reined up and ran towards the car.**

"Charlie" she panted. Nate appeared next to her, the convoy in destruction behind them.

They flung the door open to see Sully crushed under Charlie, who was blinking like an owl.

Nate pulled him out and moved to see Sully.

"Sully!" he called.

The old guy started to stir, opening his eyes.

Elena tackled Charlie in a hug. "We thought you were dead."

"Nah" he responded. "Me dying? That'd be mental!"

Nate hugged them. "I'm happy you're both alive."

"Hey! What about you're fucking father!" Sully shouted.

Nate turned around. "Hey Sully."

Sully walked out. "Okay guys. What the fuck is going on? I got a script from Naughty Dog saying I was supposed to be rescued. I was going to switch cars in a moment and then you'd" he pointed at Nate "would hit a brute, catch me and I'd get rescued by some horse guy. Then we'd hug and go kill Kate and Ken."

"Ken?" Elena raised an eyebrow.

Sully rubbed his neck. "Yeah, Talbot. His names Ken." He looked up slowly. "Wait a sec. I know that sexy voice." He met Elena's eyes. "Elena! You weren't meant to be here and I wouldn't even ask about you!"

Elena ran into a hug. Sully wrapped his arms around her. "Hey sexy."

Elena smiled. "Good to know you're still a pervert."

"Nah, I'm just happy to see you." He held her away. "You're looking good. Almost like you had sex. But you wouldn't do that. No time…" He looked between Nate and her. "Wait a sec. You're glowing. I knew you and Nate were checking each other out but…" He grinned. "Ha! You two got laid! Good work!"

Elena looked at him. "But we had sex, completely forgetting you and pushing the plan back by a day, not caring whether you were dead or not, just to satisfy our own lusts and passions. We mocked you with our very discare and we had shower sex after and acted like life was great. We even pretended you were dead just so we could get in bed again. We played sex games where Nate was upset you had died and I had to comfort him. We hoped you were dead so we could carry out that stuff in real life and I even brought a stupid outfit off the internet to use in preparation. And you aren't upset at all that we couldn't give fuck all about you?"

Sully shrugged. "Nope. Don't give a shit. Hey, you had sex games." He looked at Nate. "Lucky little bastard. And shower sex."

He looked down at Elena. "I thought you were supposed to civil and stuff."

"Marriage changed me?" Elena teased.

Sully laughed. "Fuck yeah." He went sober. "Anyway, I'm happy to have my daughter-in-law back."

Elena nodded. "I'm happy to have my crazy father-in-law back."

"You fucking should be!" Sully exclaimed.

He looked back at Charlie and Nate. "Good to see you limey." Charlie nodded.

He looked at Nate. "You too kid."

Nate nodded. "Yeah, great. You don't know what we went through."

"Don't care."

It was a lot" Elena commented.

Sully was all interest now. "Really? Tell me all of it."

Nate smiled. Same Sully.

Chloe came running up, a plane crashed in the background.

"Hey all."

Sully turned around. "Chloe! What the fuck?"

**They made their way through the doors of the antechamber to Iram.**

They'd described the whole story to Sully on the way, while fighting through hoards of men. And he'd got it. Only one thing bugged him.

"Why won't you tell me the details of the sex scene?" Sully whined. He'd gotten the prophecy fine, Chloe coming in, the Cockney Comet, all that. But he still didn't understand the damn sex bit.

"Go read Chapter 6 again." Nate said.

"I'm trying!" Sully was still logging into a laptop.

Charlie decided to pipe in. "Did you know that that computer has a dual memory core and a 25GB hard drive?"

"Fuck off Charlie." Sully said.

Elena smiled. Same old duo.

She looked over at Nate, catching his eye and winking. He flushed and she knew he was getting turned on from a simple wink.

Chloe appeared next Nate and started speaking to him. Here we go…

**Nate had gotten winked at by his wife.**

He was walking in a beautiful room with huge doors approaching, two gigantic figures holding each door. But all he could think of was that Elena had just flirted with him.

God, she was beautiful. He watched the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed, remembering the soft, firm feel of her breasts in his hand. He loved the way the low light made her neck shine, still beautifully tanned. He watched as she pushed her hair back and remembered the shower, each golden strand falling about her face, her blue grey eyes looking at him in only the way she could. He looked at her hands, so quick and able to envoke feelings in him that no one else could. He loved her hips, swaying with her walk and her curves, so ready to accommodate his hands. Why had he broken it of with her again? Oh yeah, because he was a dick!

His view was lost as Chloe appeared.

"Hey Nate!"

He looked around too fast, and recoiled.

"Jesus Chloe, don't do that." He said, holding his heart.

Chloe's plastic surgery had been done by Charlie from the look of it. She looked… well, he couldn't describe it. It was just bad.

She patted his ass. Nate jumped back quickly.

"Jesus Chloe. Leave me alone."

She moved closer. "Not until you realise your felling s for me."

Nate nodded. "Oh yeah, those."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, you love me. And the sex".

Nate nodded. "Yeah, when did those die again?"

Chloe frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, my feelings for you. I like to think they never existed. But they did. Once."

"Twice" Chloe said, putting a hand on his chest.

"Yes, twice. No longer."

"You've dumped Elena twice. You can do it again."

Nate shook his head. "Elena dumped me."

"Yeah I know. What a bitch."

"She is isn't she?" Nate said, dreamily gazing at her. "When I step out of line, she pulls me straight back in. She must be the goddess of Nate's. Perfect."

Chloe looked appalled. "Her?" she said, pointing at Elena. "But my breasts are bigger!"

Nate nodded. "Have you heard 'Break Your Little Heart' by All Time Low?"

Chloe shook her head. "No, why?"

"'Cause that song reflects my romantic feelings towards you, now and forever."

Chloe frowned. "She had sex with you. She forced you too."

Nate shook his head. "No, I forced it. She was good enough to grant me access to the sacred palace that is her body."

"What the hell Nate! You sound like a priest."

"I'd become a priest if she asked." Nate frowned. "Maybe."

Nate looked at Elena again. "Her body is a masterpiece which only I get to see. I love that. She's mine and I'm hers."

"Nate, what is wrong with you?"

Nate shook his head. "I don't know. Maybe it's the atmosphere." He shrugged and moved forwards.

Chloe raced after him. "What about our memories?"

Nate turned to face her. This was it. He'd finally realised his feelings.

He took her face in his hands. He moved close, putting his mouth close to her ear.

She quivered with excitement, waiting for the 'I love you, I'm sorry' she was about to get.

"That's all they are; Memories. If you keep looking at them you'll lose yourself in the past and you'll never move forward. Let them go Chloe and move on."

He moved away to rejoin Elena, taking her hand and her head on his shoulder.

He walked away from her just like that. Gone.

"Burned" Sully murmured in her ear.

"Yeah bitch!" Charlie added.

"**Great, it's a nice city, but not that good." **Charlie proclaimed.

Elena rolled her eyes. She looked over the city as the sun eclipsed. Nate came up to her side, his face still wet from the water he'd drunken.

"Hey you." Elena said, running a finger down his jaw.

Nate wrapped an arm around her waist in response and kissed her neck.

Charlie and Sully were betting who could kill Ken and Chloe was glum in the corner.

Suddenly Sully looked up.

He saw Ken hoisting a pink sniper rifle, his clothes pink to match and designer shades on. And he was smiling. Sully followed the train of sight to Elena. He was aiming at Elena.

Sully moved as everything turned to slow motion. He moved faster than he'd ever moved.

He sprinted as the bullet was released from the rifle.

Charlie shouted out. Elena's smile died a little.

And Sully jumped.

He caught the bullet through his chest.

**Elena knelt next to him. Nate and Charlie had run off, Chloe too. It was just them.**

"I thought that would be a fake bullet like in the game! Not a real one!" Sully complained.

Elena was crying. "Sully, this isn't a stupid Uncharted game! You can't replay! Of course it was real."

"But Nate had hallucinations and sees me getting killed. I'm really alive!"

"Then why didn't you let me take the bullet?" Elena murmured.

Sully took her hand and looked into her eyes. "Because you're far too valuable to risk."


	12. The Chosen One and Sully Vs Ken

**Reviews make my story look really good, so keep it up please! I've noticed that these introductions have been too crap. So I'm gonna try to… not do anything. Anyway, we're getting to the end. I've got another idea for the next story but it's not about Charlie. It's completely different. Then again, I also have another idea that DOES include Charlie. Oh, we'll see…**

**Nate looked at that gay fuck with hate.**

Ken was packing the sniper rifle in a purple designer bag. And he'd killed Sully. And that sucked. So it was time for him to die.

Nate made to run before Charlie appeared at his side. He looked at Charlie and they locked eyes.

"Let's kill him" Nate said.

Charlie nodded. "Hell yeah!"

They started running. Ken saw them coming for him and dropped his bag. He started sprinting full out as Nate and Charlie pursued in full flight, Elena's sobs echoing behind them.

**Nate and Charlie had been ambushed by a Barbie doll accessory kit and were now stuck.**

"In Cartagena? I haven't been here since I was a kid?" Nate said softly.

Charlie strode on ahead confidently. "Come on Nate. We're lose the bastard otherwise. The dirty merchant banker."

Nate was puzzled. "What the hell does that mean?"

Charlie turned around. "Merchant banker? Well, it means wank-"

Nate cut him off. "Do you hear that?"

Charlie cocked an ear. "No mate, you're going mental. Sorry to inform you about that. But- Wait a sec."

Nate looked behind him at the café. "Shit Charlie. RUN!"

Nate started running.

Charlie looked behind him. "Oh shit! I hate sodding ant farms!"

The spiders were back.

Nate ran for all he was worth. Charlie caught up as he slammed through a door.

Suddenly he was 14 again. And so was Charlie.

Charlie was a plum, brutal looking boy. He looked down at himself.

"What the fuck! I'm 14 again! How the?"

"Don't question it! Just run!" Nate's voice broke on the last line.

They started running… again.

**Sully sat up.**

"You know this hurts, right?"

Elena nodded. "You're gonna be okay Sully."

"Tell that to the hole in my chest."

Elena pointed at it. "It's… it's not there anymore."

Sully looked down. "What the hell… I'm not Wolverine. I swear I was screwed."

Elena smiled. "Maybe it was a fake bullet after all?"

Sully let go of his breath and started bleeding again. "Aw man, looks like if I breathe in my blood stays in, but otherwise I'll bleed to death. Oh, that sucks."

Elena started crying again. "Sully-"

"Look love. You're fine. I'm the one with a hole in my chest that seems to not bleed with… argh, this is stupid."

**Nate tripped and the spiders fell on him.**

Charlie looked back and trugged back.

"I'm coming Nate!"

But he was a bit bigger when he was young and the ground collapsed as he got close due to his weight.

Charlie went hurtling out of sight again… for the 5th time in this series.

_Nate woke up again, pushing his eyes open._

_He started, looking around to find himself in Elena and his apartment._

_He was sitting on the sofa, the curtains closed._

"_Elena?" he called out tentatively._

"_Coming!" Came the reply._

_He looked around again. Flashback. Better this than spider attacks though._

_Elena came through from the kitchen holding a plate of cookies._

"_No doughnuts?" Nate asked._

_Elena smiled. "You helped me make these." She walked forward and put them on the coffee table, before sitting on Nate's lap. "You might as well appreciate them."_

_Nate smiled. "Yeah?"_

_Elena mimicked his voice. "Yeah" before going back to her normal voice. "I spent a while on them after you ruined them, so you best appreciate them!"_

"_You just said that."_

_Elena moved closer. "Oh, aren't we observant."_

_She pushed back and took a cookie off the plate and put one in his mouth._

_He took it out. "Don't try to kill me with cookies. I didn't survive all that crap to get killed by my fiancée."_

_She smirked. "There are worse ways to die."_

_Nate smiled. "I can think of one."_

_Elena smiled. "Don't you go and get horny on me. Remember, you promised. No sex before the wedding night."_

_Nate groaned. "That's no fun." He wrapped his arms around her waist._

_The door knocked. Elena laughed and cried out. "Help, my fiancé about to take liberties with me!"_

_Sully knocked the door off its hinges. "Where's the creep!"_

_Elena stared at the ruins of their door and wished she'd kept quiet._

**Sully laughed.**

"Yeah, that was funny."

Elena pulled him up. "We need to get you to hospital."

"And abandon Nate?"

Elena stopped. "No, but… we need to save you."

Sully looked at Elena. "I'll be fine."

Elena stomped her foot. "No! You won't! You're holding in your blood! It won't last! We need to save you, Nate and Charlie! And we fucking can't!"

Sully took her arms. "Hey, I'm a fictional character. I'll survive."

Elena looked up at him. "I don't know what to do."

Sully led her away. "Then let me decide."

**Nate was trudging along the pathway with Charlie. **

Turns out it had all been an illusion. And it had gone well. Well, beside Charlie arguing with his fake copy in the water room, but whatever.

Charlie hid in cover and peeked around the corner.

"There they are."

Nate hid too and spotted Ken and Kate hoisting up the special edition of John Grisham's 'The Appeal'.

"A book? All this to get a book?" Nate hissed.

Charlie nodded. "Yup mate. It's a good one."

Nate looked at Charlie. "You can read?"

Charlie shook his head. "Kindle."

Nate nodded. That made sense.

Charlie looked around and squeaked.

Nate looked around to see two flame headed agents making their way over.

"Ah, shit. As if it couldn't get worse."

Charlie wet his pants next to Nate. Nate wanted to follow suit.

They approached like animals, before raising their guns.

"Don't!" Charlie coughed.

They looked at each other. "Is this idiot the Chosen One?"

The other answered. "Well I don't know do I?"

"He looks pretty stupid."

The other looked at Charlie. "Are you our commanding guy?"

Charlie cleared his throat. "Sure."

**Sully ran up to Ken and Kate.**

"STOP THIS!"

Kate looked around happily. "Sullydunks!"

Elena looked at Sully. "Sullydunks, huh?"

"Shut up." Sully muttered. He approached them. "Look guys, let's cut this, eh? Forget it. No Barbie kits of supreme power or whatever."

Elena gagged. "They're after a Barbie kit!"

Sully turned around and said seriously. "Special edition."

Elena rolled her eyes. "That makes it all better then!"

Sully nodded to see a gun in his face. Ken held it steadily.

Kate ran up and took his arm. "Ken, drop it."

He didn't though. Sully nodded. "Follow your mother kid." He said it in a jokey way. But Kate's eyes widened.

"How do you know?"

Sully smiled. Then his face fell. "What?"

Kate looked horrified. "You don't know?"

Sully shook his head.

Kate ran up. "Oh, Victor, It wasn't my fault-"

"Ay up there!"

They all turned to see Charlie striding into view, carrying a loaded M9, 15 smokeless guardians at his back.

Ken aimed his gun and fired but the guardian he aimed at absorbed the bullet and shot a fiery dart at him. His gun was thrown from his hand as he clutched it in pain.

Charlie grinned. "That's more like it."

"How are you controlling them?" Ken cried.

Nate appeared behind him. "Hell if I know."

Elena smiled happily before running up to him. Nate hugged her. Ken ignored this and continued to stare at Charlie.

"What the hell."

Charlie nodded. "Right, I'm done. Go destroy this place guys."

One approached. "But this is our home."

Charlie shrugged. "Get a new one."

They complied and started hurling fireballs at the structure.

Charlie grin died. "What a second…"

"You fool!" Ken shouted. "You'll kill us all!"

"Oh shit." Charlie looked around. "Run!"

He sprinted for the tower lift. Nate and Elena rushed after him.

Sully pulled level with Nate. Nate looked at him.

"You're alive!"

Sully nodded. "Not without effort."

Nate was about to ask but Elena beat him there. "He's holding his blood in."

Nate nodded. "Yeah, 'cause that's normal."

"Nothing's normal about this kid. Trust me." Sully wheezed.

Nate could only agree.

**They ran up the stairs.**

"Come on you unfit bastards!" Charlie shouted. "You're losers, getting tired!"

Charlie jumped 8 steps and kept going. Sully looked at him with hate.

"I hope he trips and dies." He muttered. Elena agreed slightly. He was annoying. Nate didn't give a damn. He was too tired and he felt like a big pile of American crap.

Charlie got to the top. "Come on you losers! You're mental! I think you should all go-"

Charlie cried out in pain as his a crimson explosion came out of his arm. Nate went pale and hurried up the stairs, Elena in front. Sully shrugged. He had been annoying.

Nate reached the top to see Ken Talbot over Charlie.

"Now you die. Finally!" He raised his gun. Nate rushed forward.

The floor tipped as Kate came in. Nate was thrown down with Ken. Elena jumped backwards to avoid it. Sully reached the stairs and dove for Nate, hitting the floor and causing his blood to leak. Nate tried to reach and failed. He hit the pit of quicksand, Ken beside him.

They both struggled over to the other side. Nate reached the edge and pulled himself up. Ken reached into his handbag and pulled out his sand shoes. He reached under the sand and put them on. He ran across the sand easily. Nate faced him. Ken blew him a kiss, throwing Nate off guard.

Ken attacked suddenly, hitting Nate in the stomach and tripping him up.

Elena watched from above. She tried to look for a way down but couldn't see anything. She let out a groan of despair. She needed to get down!

Then she was grabbed by Kate. She felt an umbrella fit under her chin and begin to choke her. What was it with these people and old English stuff as weaponry?

She pushed back, reverse headbutting Kate. She slipped off, not being a fighter.

"Girl on girl, huh?" Elena said turning, sizing Kate up. This was going to be easy. Kate dropped the umbrella and drew a knife. Oh crap…

Charlie jumped in the way. Kate paused before stabbing forward.

Sully was in the corner, trying to stand up again from his flying leap.

Elena tried to edge around Charlie but he prevented her, protecting her.

Charlie dodged a swing, and another. He ducked under another, but Kate kicked him in the stomach. Charlie was pushed back into the wall.

"But you're a granny! How did you do-" He yelped as she dove in with the knife. Charlie did all he could:

He raised his arm.

The knife stabbed into it. Charlie didn't seem to feel it, or his bullet wound. He tugged the knife away. Kate stumbled and he grabbed her, throwing her down the pit.

Nate was getting owned by Ken. It hurt. He blocked a kick and tried to jab back, but Ken caught it, and twisted him around. Why did he always beat him at fist fighting?

Nate spent most of his time getting the shit kicked out of him by this guy.

Kate went flying into the pit. Ken turned and forgot Nate. He ran forwards and leaped by it reaching for her hand.

Sully looked over with Elena and Charlie.

"Ay up! I killed the bitch!"

Nate shrugged. Prophecies do come true.

"Come on kid!" Sully shouted down.

Kate looked around at his voice. "Victor! Help me!"

Sully shook his head. "Not sure…"

"Victor, I have to tell you!"

Sully shook his head again. "Huh?"

"Ken's your… your son."

Nate looked up. Charlie hit Sully's shoulder.

"You're a daddy! Congrats mate!"

Sully was pale. "You sure?"

Kate gasped. "There was only you."

"No infertile insemination or whatever?"

"No."

Sully digested this. He addressed Ken. "See ya kid!"

Ken looked at both of them. "No… No… no no no. That's impossible! NO!" He sunk to his knees.

Sully called down. "Yeah, I'm not chuffed either. You're gay!"

"Little help?" Kate called, sinking down.

Sully looked at her. "See ya Kate! And you, Kenneth Sullivan."

Sully junior was crying. Elena could feel his pain. Sully as your dad was pretty bad.

Kate made one final word. "Victor, save me."

Sully frowned. "Why?"

"I'm carrying your son!"

Sully blanched. "Another! At your age!"

"Yes! Save us."

Sully shook his head again. "Whoa!"

Elena held his arm. "Save your son Sully!" She knew she would if she got pregnant.

Sully looked at her, then Kate. "Leave the bitch!" He sprinted away, Charlie after him, screaming about lollies.

Elena looked at him. "Come on Nate!"

Nate jumped up and grabbed her arm. She hugged her. "Come on!"

"Yeah, you needed to tell me." She felt guilty leaving Kate and Ken but they were evil.

**Ken watched Kate sink under the sand, her final word. "Victor."**

He looked up at where his father was retreating. He set his face. He was going to die and he would be the one to do it.

**Elena, Sully Nate and the impeccable witch-killing Charlie ran off.**

They made their way all around the map with one of those cheesy map travels like in Indiana Jones which does not actually look too bad but you get the idea.

Charlie made ran past a base with pillars on all four sides, attached to nothing and leaped up to the bit above. Nate boosted Elena up and made his way up too. Sully ran next and jumped. He was tackled mid air by Ken. They both went rolling to the ground together. Sully pushed Ken off, but wrapped his legs around his leg and started to choke him.

"What's your deal son?" Sully choked.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Ken screamed.

"Right, so you don't like me. Is this about Kate-"

"Don't say her name!" He shouted.

Sully was getting choked. Great, going to die at the hands of my gay son. This sounds like one hell of a crap story.

Then the writer broke the ground off. Nate had been about to jump back, but he didn't fancy it now.

Sully got loose of Ken and jumped up. Ken jumped up too, squaring him.

'Everybody dance now' came on.

"Oh shit. I'm going to die to an old 70s song!" Sully wailed.

Ken started dancing to the music.

"_Here is the dome back with the bass"_

Ken kicked Sully in the stomach, and when Sully went down he upper cut him. Sully stumbled.

"_The jam is live in effect and I don't waste time"_

Ken swung around a kick, which Sully ducked. Ken did a straight kick, knocking Sully over.

"_Jump to the rhythm, jump jump, to the rhythm"_

Ken jumped on Sully again and again.

Elena covered her eyes. "This is terrible."

Charlie was bobbing along. "He's kicking his arse with style!"

"_Come on and grab a girl"_

Ken grabbed Sully.

"_Don't wait to make the twirl"_

He swung Sully into a pillar.

"_Hands in the air"_

Ken brung Sully's arms up.

"_Come on say yeah"_

Ken kicked Sully into the pillar again.

"_Left to right"_

Sully blocked the left and got hit by the right.

"_SWEAT!"_

Ken pumped his hips. Sully tried to punch and Ken dodged and pumped Sully to the edge.

Sully fell off the edge. The music continued as Ken came over him.

"Go on daddy. Climb up." He raised his foot.

Charlie hip bashed him off the edge. The music cut as Ken's head hit a rock and burst into mush.

Charlie picked Sully up and threw him to the next level. He then jumped the growing gap and climbed up.

Nate supported Sully.

"What did you just do back there?" Elena cried.

Charlie grinned. "Just hit the beat."

Sully groaned at the pun.

Nate was happy and all that everyone was cool and alive but how were they going to get out?

Elena pointed. "Look, a convenient escape route, which shows that the writer just wanted a quick, no where near as good an ending as the dramatic, extremely funny one at the end of U2!"

Charlie smiled. "I cried when you nearly died."

Elena smiled.

"And I loved the clown joke. HA! Nate's scared off clowns."

Nate growled. "I wonder why" he said, looking at Charlie.

"Come on my friends! We will escape in a horse ride out which is kinda lame!"

Nate shrugged. Sure, why not.

**They all regrouped and looked over at the city.**

Sully sighed. "My ending was no where near as good as your." He said, indicating Nate and Elena. "You got razor humour and emotion and I get a silly gay horseman."

Nate nodded.

Elena spoke. "Sorry Sully. I always felt as if you were the third wheel. Me and Nate have the humour and you are just the old guy."

Sully nodded. "That's me. Victor Sullivan, The Third Wheel."

Nate looked at Elena, looking beautiful on her horse.

"Turned out okay."

Elena looked at him. "No treasure, no ring, no nothing. Is that good." Her blue/grey eyes teased him.

Nate nodded. "I go my true treasure. You. I don't need anything else."

Elena smiled and took his hand. He leant across and hugged her.

After all that all I'm getting are crappy hugs, she thought.

Nate pulled away. "Still, hate to leave empty handed."

"I somehow managed to get some treasure!" Sully shouted.

Nate grinned. "'Course you did, you old scoundrel."

Elena smirked. "Was that an affectionate word?"

Nate smiled. "I guess it was."

He leaned in to kiss her.

"MARLOWE!"

Nate and Elena jerked up.

Sully was laughing on the saddle. "Ha! Just fulfilling my role as kiss breaker."

Elena laughed. Nate scowled.

"Thank god he was not in Yemen."

"Heard that" Sully said.

Elena looked out over the sand.

Charlie came beside them. Nate grasped his shoulder. "Nice job, Chosen one!"

Charlie nodded.

Elena looked at him. "What's wrong Charlie?"

Charlie looked at them.

"I know no one give a damn, but how the hell are we getting out of the desert? And where's Chloe?"

Elena looked at Nate who looked at Sully.

"Err…"

They looked at each other.

Nate smiled shyly. "Scene transition?"

**And let's wait for the next chapter, which will be the last. Please review this and my other stories! BTW, IMO, U2 had a way better ending between Elena and Nate. The airport bit was cool, but the Iram escape was just lazy and I wanted a kiss between Nate and Elena. Hell, more screentime for Elena, full stop.**


	13. Unreturned Love

**Final chapter. Not really, read this and see the REAL final chapter. Thanks for all the support through this. Want another one? Ask. If no one cares, well… It IS hard work, even for a crappy story like this. Thanks all!**

**Nate walked up to the plane, Sully at his side.**

Charlie walked behind, head downcast. Nate was glum. No, not really glum. Absolutely, positively, completely sad to such a fucki-

"Hey kid, maybe it just wasn't meant to be, eh?"

Nate looked at him and looked back to see Chloe (who had gone to 'find help' i.e save her skin, which seemed to be a typical thing with her) but no Elena.

She'd been weird since they'd returned. He thought he knew what she was thinking. They got back together, and then they broke up. And maybe she didn't want to go through that pain again.

Nate looked down. We'd he keep screwing this up?

He clenched his fist. But he'd keep wearing the ring. Maybe she would be the one to approach him, seeing him still wearing the ring, and fall for him again. 'Cause so far, this was awfully one sided.

Nate looked up. If he could just spend that time with her, it'd be enough. He glanced back. But that didn't seem to be happening.

Sully stopped him. "Look kid, I think it's time I told you something."

Nate stopped. Chloe walked to the plane and entered. Charlie walked until he was within ear shot and put down his bag.

"What's the matter Sully?"

"Look kid, when I grew up, I had everything. A great father, money, toys, all that." Judging how he hadn't sworn yet, it must be serious.

"Yeah, I know. You've rubbed this in like, 16 times." Nate replied.

Sully nodded. "Yeah. Anyway, I thought I'd have more to say." He scratched his neck. But, err…, I don't."

Nate nodded. "Great. So…"

Sully fished into his pocket. He brought out Drake's ring. "Look kid. We don't get to choose greatness. We don't choose how we're born." He extended the ring. "So we have to copy. Take someone else's thunder. Like Drake's."

"How long have you been carrying that?" Nate asked.

"Since the airport."

Nate looked at it, then Sully. "I don't want it."

Sully's face twisted. "But we're partners. We don't need girls. Well, maybe some whores" Sully amended. He nodded at Chloe. "Like her."

Chloe looked up at Nate. "I'll be your whore. It's the only way I'm getting screen time now!"

Nate looked at her. "Thanks, Chloe. But no."

Nate looked back at Sully. "You were saying?"

"Kid, we're partners. We work together."

"No Sully. I don't want you. I want Elena."

"Tough, she's gone." Sully lit up a cigar. "So get used to it. Now come on. I've got a wedding present."

Nate looked back. Charlie walked up.

"Ay up mate. It'll be okay. There's plenty of videogame characters in the sea."

Nate shook his head and looked back. She was supposed to be here now, if at any time. Come on Elena…

Nate waited. In vain. Charlie walked off, Sully smoked himself into cardiac arrest and the sun set.

Nate sat down, looking at the entrance. No one.

Nate stood up. Maybe he was better off without her. No more heartache, no more pain. No worrying if she was alive.

He walked off to Sully, passing his dying figure and onwards.

He made his way to a plane, like Sully's old one. He sighed and took out his phone. He dialled Elena's number. Maybe she forgot…

He got her answer phone and nothing. He called her mobile, but it was already engaged. Probably to someone less dangerous, he mused.

He stood there and looked at the plane, a glazed smile like the fading sun on his face. It had been a beautiful day and for that, Nate would always despise the sun. What did it know? Being happy while he was dying.

Charlie cam up and patted his shoulder. "I'm sorry mate. Truly."

He walked past and made his way onto the plane. Sully was taken away by medics. Nate looked back at the entrance of the airport. Elena…

But she was gone and she wasn't coming back. Nate hefted his bag and moved onto the plane.


	14. Into the Distance With an Extra!

**Like I was going to end it like that! :) Okay, Captain Noah and Kirka, this ones for you, but also everyone else who reviewed, like Elle, **Obrusnine, Sid, Glockenspiel, macalaniaprincess, please don't make me say everyone. Thanks all and pick up the time to read and review this, because this is the last chapter for this one. I've got some ideas and I think I'm doing a sequel!

**Nate made his way to the plane. Well… this officially sucked.**

His arm was grabbed. Nate looked around at Charlie.

"What?"

Charlie smiled and moved aside to reveal Elena.

Nate smiled. "Funny Charlie."

Charlie frowned. "No, really, it's her."

Nate looked at Elena, walking up to him. Wow, this really was real.

Nate strolled up, confidence abound. "You took your time."

Elena smiled. "Yeah, well. I just discovered something."

Nate laughed. "Me?"

Elena shook her head, and opened her arms.

Nate moved in to hug her. Elena frowned. ND might think hugs were in nowadays but Elena didn't. And after all the crap they had been through she didn't want a lousy hug.

She pushed Nate's arms aside and brung him into her lips.

Charlie leaned against the plane. He watched Nate bumble in like he wanted a hug (was he mental!), but get pulled into a kiss. How sweet. It really made you rethink your view of humanity. Charlie looked around ay Sully, surrounded in smoke, having survived that hospital treatment. He took one look at Nate and Elena and smiled. He ran up and hugged them, which they certainly hadn't been expecting.

Charlie shook his head. How immature. Chloe was watching from the plane, nervous.

Charlie caught her eye and winked. She blushed and looked down. Now, Charlie knew very little about the female, but one thing he did know was that was usually a good sign. He frowned. He'd probably have to ask Elena and Nate for bed tricks if he got going with Chloe. He wouldn't want to look like an idiot now!

Nate and Elena approached hand-in-hand.

Sully clamped his hand on Nate's shoulder.

"Ken might have been my son, but you're my real family."

Nate shook his head. "Please tell me you didn't say that?"

Sully frowned. "Why?"

Elena spoke up. "Because it's awfully cliché."

"This story's cliché." Sully growled.

Charlie swung an arm around him. "I know! Isn't it great!"

Sully groaned. "You're not coming with us, are you?"

Charlie shook his head. "Nah." He strolled off to Chloe.

Sully raised his eyebrows. "I didn't know he liked woman."

Nate nodded. "I know."

"Most people here are gay now." Elena added.

Sully shook his head. "Come on."

Elena looked at the plane. "This has parachutes, right?"

Sully nodded. "Oh yeah."

"Three?" Nate added.

Sully shook his head. "Not if you keep that cheek up, it won't."

"But Elena…" Nate protested. Sully shot him a firm look.

"Yes Sully."

Sully nodded. "There's a good boy."

Nate trailed behind with Elena as Sully ranted into a story of his youth.

Elena stopped Nate. "Nate, I've been acting so weird because I just found out…"

Nate looked at her, and took her hands. "Yeah" he prompted.

She looked up. "Nate, I'm pregnant."

"And then I stole his hat so we were square." Sully said.

"What!" Nate barked. Elena moved back.

"Yeah kid, then I had to fight off…"

Elena looked nervous. "Well, it happened in Yemen. Y'know, that night. I thought you'd be happy."

Nate shook his head. "Sorry, just a big thing." he smiled at her. "We're having baby."

Elena grinned. "Yeah. Another Drake."

Nate rolled his eyes. "Ouch, poor world."

Elena laughed and kissed him lightly. "Come on. We can get back to America and work on another one."

Nate smiled. "Was that a promise?"

Elena nodded, before leading him into the plane.

Sully stood there. He smiled. "I'm gonna be a granddaddy!"

**And thanks all! Please review so I know you've seen this. And I hope that actually fitted in with the vibe, because I hated the other one as much as you guys! Sequel, coming at some point. Ideas? Please, tell me!**


End file.
